Art is Fleeting, My Little Bomber, Un
by AwesomelyNinjaness
Summary: What if Deidara had a little sister? What if he loved her like he loved his art? What if she was like her brother? and even had the hand mouths? Well, this is a story about her. Her name is Emiko. Emiko is a explosion happy girl, and often refered to by her big brother, little bomber. Deidara was her everything, until that is he sent her Konoha. And the fun began. (Canon OC Story)
1. Chapter 1 My Little Bomber

Chapter 1

Deidara was in his room, packing his things, ready to leave to join the group known as the Akatsuki. He put on his bag, and looked around his room.

He sighed, as he saw a picture of a little girl and himself when he became a Jounin. He had one in his bag that he took a few days before he left the village, making sure she was with him, and destroyed the place while she was knocked out with a drug.

Deidara loves his art above a lot of things, but this little girl, was the one exception. But he will not let these stupid people degrade his art, and he knew that she would do the same thing. Loving his art just as much as he does, already forcing him to teach her it at a young age. Learning it quickly. She was born with the hands as well, which is outstanding, it was how Deidara found out about then kinjutsu. But she, unlike him, could make it appear and disappear. Which is a strange feat with the jutsu, but to her, it's most-likely a kenkai genkai, and will most likely be different in ways, as it already was as he has found out.

This little girl had blonde hair as well, just not as bright as his; it was dulled, but had a shine to it. To him, this little girl was art as well, in way, fleeting to. She could be as nice as a teddy bear, but then mad as an Ox. Her emotions, at best, were… fleeting too.

He could feel the girls chakra in the room next door, he had sent for someone to take her in to the only village he could think that would take the girl in what with her basically being raised by him, and lived with an S-rank criminal.

He walked out of his room, and slipped into hers. The little nine year old was sleeping happily, hugging her teddy bear he had given her for her birthday when she was five.

He walked to her bed side, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he ran his fingers down her check, before he put something on her desk, before slipping out of her room, and into the hallway once more.

Deidara quickly move to the front down, and stepped out, hoping with all his might, and that they wouldn't find her. His little bomber.

His eyes dropped onto the people he would be now working with. His eyes narrowing. Itachi, the genjutsu user who basically _mocks_ his art, looking at him emotionlessly. His new partner in this organization had already gone to the base.

"Come," the Uchiha grunted. Deidara glared at the stoic Uchiha. How could anyone be so… _emotionless?_

They were all about to move, when they heard a thud within the house. Then a curse. Deidara had to bite his lip to stop himself telling that voice not to use those words.

"Who else is in there, Deidara?" Itachi asked the bomber, just as the door opened.

Deidara's eyes widened, as he saw the little girl. Hugging her teddy, yawning. He looked at the shark and Uchiha, as they looked at the girl.

"Big brother?" the little girl asked, yawning. "Who are they?" she asked him, as he turned around, and walked to her. He kneeled next to her, and took her hands into his.

"Some people who mock our art, un," he told the little girl, and her eyes widened, before they narrowed at the two Akatsuki members.

"You dare mock dei-dei's art?" she asked, her voice no longer tired, but fierce, well, as fierce as his little bomber could get at her age. "Art is a boom! Fleeting!" She exclaimed, and the shark chuckled at the little girl. Her eyes landed on the man, her eyes narrowing. "Don't laugh at our art, you over grown shark. Or you'll soon be nothing but fish guts!" she growled at the shark, AKA, Kisame.

"Didn't know you were a brother, Deidara, I always thought the girl was a rumour," He chuckled, and the girl did a hand sign; no one seeing it, as her hand was hidden behind teddy. making the teddy bear in her arms hard as anything can get, well, in her world anyway, before launching it at the fish. He let it hit him, not knowing it would make him fly back, and hit a rock that was surrounding the house.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the little girl, and Deidara quickly moved so she was out of Uchiha's sight.

But what Deidara didn't know, was that Itachi wasn't thinking of hurting the girl. She reminded him of his own little brother. That, right at this moment was, he was hoping. Training to kill him. Was Deidara planning the same thing for himself?

Deidara was not, he was hoping that one day they would be reunited, and show the world what their art was, and prove it was not to be _mocked _like the Uchiha had done. This little girl… was his world, besides his Art, and he couldn't ever do what the Uchiha was thinking.

"What are going to do with the girl, Deidara?" Itachi asked the bomber, as the bomber protected the little girl from the Uchiha's sight.

"She is going to another village, away from you art mocking b-" he cut himself off, before he cursed into front of his little sister. But she was already giggling, knowing what he was about to say. His hand then met his forehead. "un."

The little girl, suddenly caught onto what the Bomber was saying, and her eyes widened. "You're sending me away?" She asked her voice hitching on away.

The little girl was taught by her brother, that if he could do nothing to protect her, and it makes its worse by staying near, she would send the girl away from him, hopefully staying safe.

Deidara suddenly turned around, and hugged his little sister before she started to cry. The little girl couldn't remember a day when they weren't together longer than a week. Deidara knew it was going to be hard for her.

"Hush, my little bomber. Don't cry, yah," he told her, and she clenched her hands. "We will be together again, when you understand more of who I am, well, what I am, un," he explained and the girl frowned.

"I know who you are big brother. Your my big brother and I love you. I don't care what you do, you can kill, and I'll still love you." She snapped back at him, glaring at her brother.

He sighed, and ruffled the girl's hair. "I love you too yah?" she stopped glaring at her brother. "I'll hold you to that, hm."

The little girl sighed, knowing he was going to go, and she was going to god knows where. Or maybe Jashin knows where, like in that book she found in the library one day when her brother was doing something he said she would know when she was older. The idea of Jashinism was interesting to her, and it seems better than a god who punishes people just because they might have done one bad thing. Which is all ninja mind you.

"Who are you going with?" she asked her brother. He at least had to tell her that. He sighed.

Itachi stepped forward from making sure that his partner wasn't hurt, maybe a fratched rib. The shark stood up, and walked forward with the Uchiha, wincing a bit. The girl saw that, and smirked a little. That's what the big mocking shark gets.

Deidara watched them carefully as they approached them, but he was surprised when Itachi's red Sharingan disappeared.

"My name is Itachi," Itachi told the little girl, and Kisame rubbed his rib, before giving the girl a sharky grin.

"My names Kisame," he told her. "You've got some teddy there, kid." He handed her back the teddy bear that the girl didn't know he still had.

She beamed at the shark, and hugged the bear with all her might. "Thank you, my Dei-dei got it for me. I love him. His name is Artsy, yah" Kisame chuckled, but then winced. This little girl spoke like her brother.

"What's the kid's name, Deidara?" Kisame asked the bomber, already falling for the girl's cuteness that can make any ninja fall if she used it right. And Jashin knows she does.

"Her name is Emiko, yah," he told the shark. The little girl loved her name, as when she was born, he named her. Father had died a month before, and her mother turned into a mess after that, so Deidara had basically taken care of her, and she knew that. The girl held little to no love for her mother.

Itachi felt a pang that he hid on the outside. He was destroying yet another family. Little as it was, but all the same, they only had each other. But it had to be done. Hopefully they would see each other again.

"Emiko," the girl looked at the Uchiha, and saw red, before she was cast into a genjutsu, and sent to sleep.

Deidara caught his little sister. Before glaring at the Uchiha. He picked her up, and walked into the house, before traveling into her room, and putting her on her bed.

Kissing her head once more, before returning to the Uchiha and Shark. Livid beyond imagination.

Once he arrived, he punched the Uchiha in the head. Well tried, Itachi grabbed the bombers hand.

"If I find out that you hurt her, you'll become my next artistic subject, yah?" he warned the Uchiha, but he was ignored.

"Let's more, before those who you sent for find her," Itachi told the shark, and bomber, before they all ran out of there.

When the girl awoke, she was a bit slow on why she felt weird. Then she remembered seeing red, before blanking.

Deidara… no! She jumped up, and started to run around the house, looking for her brother, but not finding him. It wasn't a dream. Her brother was really gone.

When she came to that conclusion, she walked slowly to her room, and seeing something on her night stand.

She took it off the stand. There was her own pouch of exploding clay just like her brothers! And a scope. She smiled sadly. This was a goodbye present. She knew that for sure.

Then there was a knock on her door, and she headed there, putting her pouching on, ready to fight if they were bad. Her hand mouths appearing, hand near the pouch, and opened the door. She saw three ANBU.

The one with the dog mask stepped forward. The little girl before him, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you Emiko?" They asked, and she slowly nodded her head at the ninja. "Someone sent a message to our village for you to be taken in. Do you know why?" this was a question that he and his team were confused about.

Why couldn't a chuunin, or even a team of genin and jounin handle this? Why ANBU? It was mind boggling. He knew he shouldn't ask, but it came out without thinking, foolish on his part.

"My brother did. He could no longer protect me right. So he told me that if this ever happened, he would send me to a village that would except a… s-rank criminal's little sister, without hurting her, un," she told the ninja, using her cuteness to the best of her ability.

The ANBU's gasped, well, one did. The one with a dog's mask, kneel down in front of her.

"You'll be coming with us," he told the little girl, as she nodding her head a little and moved her hand from the pouch, and making her mouths disappear. "To Konoha."

The girl nodded. She ran back to her room, and looked around her room, grabbing the few things she was taking with her.

When she saw a photo. She picked it up, and looked at it was her and Deidara when she was three. It was one of her earliest memories. She remembers to this day what he told her.

"Always remember. Art is fleeting, my little bomber, un."

My first chapter on fanfic! Yeah! I hoped you all liked it. did I get everyone's personality right? I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

Chapter 2

It's been a week since the little girl arrived at Konoha, and today she was going to the academy. She was nervous; she hasn't really talked to kids her own age before. Jashin, she has barely talked to anyone outside of her brother.

The past week has been daunting. Her brother always told her if this ever happened. She isn't to show them her kinjutsu, not until she was a ninja. It was insult for her to not show them how she made her art, but it doesn't mean she can't make her art. She just has to be careful about it.

The Hokage of this village was nice to Emiko, which was glad for. The girl was happy that she could stay here; she just has to be careful not to explode the village. Dei-dei was known for that. It was funny how he knew her brother would have taught her how to make things explode. He asked if she could, and she told him yes, as she trusted him. He even asked her to show him her art! Only on a lower level, which is an esay enough feat.

She jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, she made sure she had everything, before heading to the door, and opened it. She was living on her own. Which was strange for the girl, but she would get used to it.

There was a ninja at the door; the one that the Hokage told her would be escorting to the academy so she didn't get lost.

The ninja that was taking her to the academy… looked weird.

"Hello! I am Might Guy! But call me Guy! You must be Emiko!" He all but screamed into her face. She screamed at the weirdo, and then slammed the door in his face, before leaning on the door. Breathing hard.

That man scared Emiko if her reaction was anything. Guy was confused on way she was acting that she was. It was very un-youthful in his eyes. He tried to opened the door, but it seemed to be locked… or jammed.

"Emiko, open the door. This isn't very youthful," he called threw the door, and the girl shivered in fright.

"Yelling in my face isn't very youthful either, yah?" she pointed out, and Guy thought about it.

The Hokage did tell him that the girl might not be used to a lot of people around her, so maybe she was right, and yelling in her face was a bit too much. But he thought she would be youthful? Maybe he could help her become more youthful! Yes, that is what he was going to do. He was going to teach her how to be youthful.

"I won't yell in your face, if you open the door again, I won't yell in your face, and I'll teach you how to bring out your inner youthfulness!" Guy yelled, and she gulped as she looked at the time. She was going to be late if everything kept going like this.

She took a breath, and then she put her hand into her bag, her hand mouth appearing. The little girls hand mouth ate a bit of clay, and she made a small clay bird. The bird opened its wings, but she quickly made it unanimated. It was just in case he tried to scare her again. Emiko would throw it at him, and make it explode with a tiny explosion. More like a big noise, but little power. E1. Emiko's own type of art. If she was lost, or needed someone to go the wrong way from where she was going, she would use this.

She opened the door, and looked at the man warily. "You won't hurt me? Or yell in my face?" she asked him, and he nodded his head. The girl sighed, stepping out of the apartment building, and then closing the door.

As they walked, he tried to get her to run, but she didn't, she just shook her head. Half way there, she was about ready to throw the E1 at the taijutsu expert, but she held it back.

"Where if your youthfulness?" the green beast almost whined. WHINED! This shocked her. Even Dei-dei only whined when joking, or if he was feeling lazy.

Emiko crossed her arms, and then she smirked at the man. "I'm an artist," she told him. This interested him. Maybe her youthfulness was art!

"What type of art? Painting," the girl winced. "Drawing?" another wince. "Dancing?" wince. "Acting?"

The girl finally snapped. "Art is fleeting! An explosion!" she was about to throw the bird into the air, but she saw the Academy.

"Huh?" Guy asked her, and she sighed. People do not understand true art.

She showed him the bird, and his mouth gapped at it. It was so detailed. But how is it fleeting, an explosion?

He was about to ask, but they arrived at the Academy. He beamed at her as they walked in. forgetting the question, as he watched her face, as she looked around.

It wasn't too different from the academy but in Iwa, before Deidara took her away. But there wasn't heaps of rocks, there was green, green, and more green. It was making her homesick.

They finally stopped at a classroom. Guy knocked on the door. Looking down at the little girl. "This is where we part ways, keep being youthful!" he ordered, and then poof, he was gone.

The girl sighed in relief. The door opened, and there she saw a konoha chuunin, looking down at her. The man knew he was getting a new student today, but not too sure who she was. The Hokage didn't explain why she was here; just that he was getting a new student.

"Hello, I am Iruka sensei, you must be Emiko, Emiko Kin?" he girl held back her giggle. The Kin comes from her Kinjutsu. It's ironic.

"Yeah," she answered. The chuunin stepped to the side, allowing her to step in. everyone was quiet as she walked in.

Everyone was watching her, confused to why she was here. Emiko knew that the Hokage didn't tell anyone why she was here, thank Jashin for that. She looked around and her eyes stopped on a boy with duck butt hair, and eyes… those eyes are so familiar… Itachi. They must be related. They looked too alike that it scares her. She shivered when his eyes landed on her.

The fan girls noticed where her eyes were on, and made her enemy number one right then and there, but what they didn't notice was the fear in the girls blue eyes.

The girl was going to keep away from Itachi number two. She remembered that those eyes put her to sleep. Just by looking into them. If they are related, then it might be a kenkei genkai, so he might have it to. Or it was a genjutsu.

The boys were thinking that she was going to become the next fan girl of Sasuke bloody Uchiha. Naruto just thought that she was going to hate him just like everyone else.

Iruka walked to the front of the class, and stood next to the girl, putting a hand on her head. "This is Emiko Kin, she is a new student to your class, treat her nicely. Emiko, why won't you tell them some things about yourself?"

Emiko bit her lip. Before replying. "I am nine years old, I'm an Artist. Art is fleeting. An explosion, yah." she told everyone, and Kiba chuckled at her.

Iruka smiled down at the girl. "Do you have any of your art?" He asked, and she nodded her head, before showing them her clay bird.

"How is that fleeting?" Shikamaru asked, yawning. The girl narrowed her eyes; he dares to mock her art?

"You dare to mock my art? You have no artistic eye, no imagination, un!" She told him off, before stomping to a chair that was next to a boy that had the same colour hair as Emiko's brother. He reminded her of him.

The class was laughing, and Emiko just want to make them into art. How dare they mock it! I'll show them! She thought.

Naruto was shocked when he saw the girl sit next to him of all people. He beamed at her, and put his hand out. The girl looked at it, and then at the boy.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Emiko!" He yelled, well, whisper yelled. Naruto doesn't want to yelled at by Iruka again today. the girl took his hand in his.

"I'm Emiko Kin. You remind me of my brother, Naruto." She told him. "But you mock my art, I'll turn you into my art, yeah?" she warned him, and Naruto seemed confused. They let go of each other's hands.

"I think it looks cool!" he pointed out, and Emiko beamed. Yep, this boy just gained a good friend. Yes he did.

When Iruka told them off for talking, they looked at their sensei. Iruka was smiling inside to see Naruto and the new girl talking. It seems Naruto might get a friend.

Iruka was talking but Ninjutsu to the class, and Emiko smirked. Ninjutsu is her specialty. Well, she thinks so.

She made the bird be able to move again, and it flew right on the desk that the boy who dismissed her art.

When Iruka asked if anyone in here could do a ninjutsu that hasn't been taught in class, or mentioned. Emiko put her hand up alone with only a few others. One was Itachi Number Two.

People snickered around Emiko. She could hear them whispering that how could she know the ninjutsu that they've done? Little do they know, is Emiko's ninjutsu was a kenkei genkai. So she knew they wouldn't haven't been taught it.

"What's the jutsus?" Iruka asked, and Emiko noticed that the boy… had fallen to sleep. Ha!

She vaguely heard Itachi Number one, or Sasuke, as she just found out from Iruka calling him out. He could do fire style jutsu.

"Emiko, what's yours?" the chuunin asked her, and she did a hand sign, and smirked at the sleeping boy.

Everyone looked to where she was looking, and they saw the bird. People where whispering about how it got there.

"My ninjutsu is my art, un," then she smirked. "Katsu!" BOOM! like explained, the boom nose is huge but the power is weak. Only just singed the table.

The boy fell back, and landed on the ground. Everyone laughed at the boy. Naruto was laughing the hardest of them all.

"Mocking my art was a bad move, sleepy head. I just proved to everyone that my clay bird can explode, so don't mock my art, un!" Emiko snapped, and he looked at the girl, as she glared at him.

Shikamaru thought she was a troublesome woman, but didn't say that, unless he wanted to be hit that that jutsu. He would become her art!

Iruka's eye twitched, before glaring at Emiko. "Emiko! You're to stay after class, and clean that up!" he ordered that explosion happy girl.

She shrugged, not really caring. She was happy to make her art, it reminded her of her brother.

When Naruto stopped laughing, he grinned at Emiko. They could prank together! Emiko noticed the gleam in his eyes. And if he was anything like Dei-dei, he was thinking up ways to use her Art of fun things.

Be prepared Konoha, your about to be pranked by an explosion happy girl, and an ignored boy!

Hello, I am a fanfic writer, I first started to write my own stories before I found the wonderful world of fanfic's, and started to write my own. I've been on fanfiction for a year now, and been on another website before that called Wattpad, actually, I got two accounts on it I use. One of them already has this story, and it's already got a good reaction, so I wanted to put it up on this one too.

PS! This story will not all be in third POV, it will jump around a little bit, sorry about that, but I'm only learning third pov right now. Please review, and please don't there be any haters, I'm a naturally happy person, and if someone picks on me, I sort of get really sad. But, any creative words of advice I'd love. So, I hope you all enjoy my story! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Three Years Later

Chapter 3

Years passed, three to be exact. Naruto and Emiko have grown close. She had even told him about her kinjutsu, but only him. Dei-dei did tell her if she trust someone enough she could tell.

She found out that Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan, and left Sasuke, his little brother, alive. She didn't know why, but she didn't really care. Sasuke was mean in her opinion, and she treats him like he treats others. So, she usually ignores him, like he does to everyone else. The fan girls were shocked at that.

Shikamaru and she have come to a conclusion. She wouldn't make him Art, and he won't question it. Fairs, fair really.

She is friends with Kiba and Shino. Chouji wants to eat her clay, so she stays away from him. She sometimes talks to Hinata. They're not really friends, but in Emiko's eyes, Hinata's better then Naruto.

The exam to become ninjas is today, and hopefully she will see Dei-Dei out in the real world. That's her dream, that and everyone to see her art.

Over the years, she rarely adds Un, Yah, or hmm. She sometimes does though.

She now wears training weights, thanks to Guy. He said, maybe in the future, he would train Emiko in taijutsu! He really is a funny guy, when you get past his… loudness. And his little Prodigy, are a crazy duo. She stills trains with her explosions too. And she practices with her scope, and changes it to make it better.

Her life has changed drastically over the years, but if she has a chance to return to her brother, she would drop everything here, and go to him. Her love for this village, and her brother, are on two different levels.

Naruto knows that, so he is dreading the day she will leave him, and the village behind. But when he is Hokage, he'll let her in, even if she was an s-rank criminal. She has helped him with so many things, partially his pranks. Yesterday's one was done so much quicker with her explosion clay paint. He'll miss her when she's gone…

**First person! Emiko!**

I looked into the mirror, making sure that my clay pouch was on properly before I walked out of the apartment, and I headed to Naruto's, pulling out some clay. Making a spider. Knowing Naruto, he was still asleep. I'm hoping that he wouldn't be, today being the big day and all, but Naruto is still Naruto. No matter what.

When I got there, I opened the door, and just walked in. Naruto doesn't mind. His apartment was a mess, like normal. It looked like an explosion just happened, so I'm okay with it.

When I got to his room, I knocked on his door, and it swung open… and there he was, half off the bed, snoring. His alarm clock smashed to bits on the ground near his bed. I snicked.

I tossed the spider to near him (E1 of course), and I did a hand sign. BOOM! Naruto shot up, and grabbed a… sock. He put it at a defensive position, before flopping out of bed in a heap. I giggled, as he looked up at me.

"Hiya Naruto. Get ready; we've got 30 minutes until we have to be at the Academy. Big test today, Yah?" I told him, and his eyes widened, before he jumped up, and pushed me out of his room.

I walked to his kitchen, and I made him some toast, and I'll be damned if he doesn't eat it! The boy can't live just on Ramen no matter what he says. Just in case he goes for the Ramen, I made some tiny clay spiders and I put them around the instant ramen.

When said boy walked out of his room, I shoved the toast into his face, and he pouted. "But I've got Ramen!" He whined, and I smirked.

"You go anywhere near your ramen, I will Katsu them into art," I warned, and he froze. He knows I'll do it; I've done many times before.

He grabbed the toast, and scoffed it down like a pig. When he was done, I rolled my eyes and I pointed to the bathroom, basically telling him to brush his teeth. He pouted again, and went to the bathroom, and did his duties.

As I made the clay spiders return into my pouch and into clay. I opened the front door, and I waited just outside it. When Naruto finally moved his butt, and got out, we both headed to the Academy.

"Emi, sometimes I think having you around seems like your my mother," he told me, putting his arms behind his head.

"I feel like you mother half the time. You may be older than me Naruto, but I'm more intelligent and have better common sense. Which is really bad, because I make things explode, everyone should have better common sense then me when it comes to a lot of things, Art? Everyone has no common sense about." I pointed, and we both laughed, knowing that it's true.

When we finally got to the Academy, we walked to our normal chairs, and sat down. Naruto was looking around, getting excited for the exam, and he was nervous too, hoping it wasn't too hard.

I saw Shikamaru, and I started to talk to him about the test. We was hopping it wasn't a drag. I agreed, hopping it wasn't going to do something that mocked my art. Even adding a un.

I jumped back, startled by Akamaru jumping onto my table. Kiba chuckled at Akamaru waited for me to make something out of clay for him to play with. Pretty degrading of my art, but at least _someone _appreciates it. I chuckled, as I pet him.

"What one today, Kiba?" I asked, and he looked at Akamaru as he barked.

"Spider," he told me, and I nodded my head. Everyone in the Academy doesn't know how much of an explosion I can make, which is a good thing. Because I could destroy a whole village with it if I wanted, well, maybe. I'd have to work my chakra really hard to do so.

I nodded my hand, as I pulled a bit of clay out, and I made my mouths appear, but no one saw them, I rubbed my hands together, and I 'worked' on it. Until I put it onto the table. To takes about two minutes. I have to be careful.

The spider started to move, and Akamaru followed the spider, as it jumped around the room. I smirked as I made the spider jump on Ino's head. She screamed when she saw it, and then it jumped into Sakura's head. She screamed too, Akamaru jumped on Ino's then Sakura head. The spider evading him.

When Iruka walked in, I stopped, and Akamaru went to Kiba, and sat in his usual spot.

Iruka walked to the front of the room, and had a list in his hands.

"We will now start the final exam." Iruka told us, "If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the clone jutsu." I gasped. Oh no… Naruto. I looked at him as he started to freak out, majorly.

I took his hand in mine; he looked at me, his eyes wide in fright. I knew the one way to calm him down.

I made my hand mouths appear, and I made it lick him. He yelped, and I chuckled as he glared at me.

"Emiko!" Naruto yelled, and everyone looked at us, as I continued to laugh at him. He puffed his checks out, and I sighed. I couldn't have him mad at me all day. I pouted, pulled out my cuteness card, no one can resist, not even the Jashin damned Hokage can!

Naruto knew I was pulling the face, and I made my eyes extra wide. "Swrry Narwto, Pwease forgive mwe?" I pouted, and heard an awwww. Score, someone thinks this is cute. Well, it's not the first time they've seen but, but meh. They will think it's cute.

My lip started to tremble, and I started to whimper. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at me, my eyes watering.

He then grabbed me into a bone crushing hug. Saying I was forgiven over and over.

I smirked over his shoulder, and Kiba chuckled at me. Suddenly, my name was said, and I saw a ninja at the front of the classroom.

My turn. "Naruto, I'm fine now, I'm going to go take the test." I told him, and he nodded his head. letting me go.

I got out, and I walked to the front of the classroom, and out the door, and into the next one.

When I walked in, I saw Mizuki and Iruka. Sitting down waiting for me. I saw the line-up of Konoha nin forefead protectors.

"When you're ready, Emiko," Iruka told me, and I nodded my head at him.

I did a hand sign, and poof, there was six clones, I yawned. Easy. Iruka and Mizuka's mouths dropped.

"Remind me again why you aren't a ninja again?" Iruka muttered, and I looked confused.

"Because I'm lazy, and I couldn't be bothered to pass earlier." I explained, and he chuckled at me, throwing a forehead protector to me. I smiled at it.

"Oh, Emiko. Go to Lord Hokage. He told me to tell you that if you passed, you were to go to him. Something about a letter," He told me, and I nodded my head.

"Tell Naruto I won't see him for me, okay, un?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

I walked out of the classroom, tieing up my forehead protector around my forehead, like a normal person.

I headed straight to the Hokage's office, waving to people passing by that I recognised. When I got to the Hokage's Office. I knocked on the door, and the Hokage called out that I could come in.

I walked in, shutting the door as I went. I walked to his desk, and I bowed my head respectfully. He smiled at me, when I straightened up.

"Congratulations on making genin," he told me, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," I said, and he smiled at me. "Iruka sensei told me you had a letter for me. Or something like that." I stated, and he nodded his head.

He looked in his pile of papers, and then handed me a letter. I looked at the front of the letter and I saw my name… and my heart stopped.

Deidara's writing. My brother… "When…"

"He sent this a few months ago. I didn't read it, no one did. we respected his wishes, and yours too," He told me, and I beamed at him, before hugging the crap outta him.

"Thank you, so much for giving me this, Lord Hokage. This is what I needed. I've been missing him like crazy," I explained, and he hugged me back.

"You love your brother a lot, don't you?" he asked me, and I pulled away, nodding my head.

"More than my Art, which, I'll have you know. Better than any Art out there," I explained, and he chuckled at me.

"Well, go read it. Make sure you're at home. I had to make sure no one knew you got this letter, that it even came," he told me, and I nodded my head.

I bowed my head again, and I ran out of the Office, and straight home.

When I got there, I ran into the Apartment, and I locked the door, set cmy clay explosives around the place, and I sat on my bed. Yep, anyone dares to interrupt me when I'm reading my letter, I'll turn into art!

I opened the letter to find it blank. I frowned. what… then I remember something he taught me when I was younger. He told me that a certain substance can be only read by the right explosion. Not that many people know what it.

I made the right one, before I place it on the paper, and BOOM, I coughed seeing the writing. I smiled.

_Dear Emiko,_

_Congrats on making ninja, little Bomber. I hope you've told everyone in that village about the true art, yeah. I haven't heard that the village hasn't been exploded into bits yet. So, you've listen to me about not telling, and showing people the Kinjutsu. Good, un._

_I've been missing you like crazy, sister. Everyone here sucks. My partner, Sasori No danna. Is a fellow artist, but he believes that art is eternal! Stupid idiot. Art is fleeting, right sister?_

_There is someone who wants to meet you, actually. I hadn't meant to mention you to him, but I did. By accident. His name is Hidan. He follows that religion you were taking an interest in, Jashinism, yeah. You might not be interested in it anymore, but he still wants to know what your opinion is. I don't want you anywhere near him. He curses, badly. No way is my little sister is going anywhere near someone like that, yah._

_Kisame, oh god. After we left that day, he was in a daze for months! Saying how cute you were. I had to threaten to blow him up if he didn't stop talking about you yah. I missed you enough as it is._

_The Leader, has sadly. Taken an interest in what you're going to be able to do one day. I tried to hide your existence, I really did, but I couldn't. Sasori says you would be a brat like me. I'm no brat! And neither are you._

_I'm hoping I can get more letters to you; I've missed you way too much. Oh, and practice up on deflecting genjutsu, definitely the ones in the eyes. Like the one that Itachi used to put you to sleep._

Then there was a line, like the pen was being pulled out of his hand.

_**Hello, I am Sasori. Art is eternal. Don't let your brother brain wash you into thinking otherwise. He is wrong. It seems we will meet one day Emiko, as Leader has said, he is interested in you. Born with the kinjutsu is a feat. **_

I frowned at that. That Leader person sounds weird… I don't like him, not at all.

_**If you do blow things up and that's it like your brother. Then you'll be a brat like him. **_

Then there was another line that looked like the pen was being fought over.

_That's Sasori No Danna for you, un. Good thing it's only Sasori that's around. Or else there'd be Kisame and Hidan trying to write. You're not even here, and you've got Hidan wrapped around your fingers, and knew Kisame for five minutes, and you've got him. How do you do it, un?_

_I've got to go. I love you, my little bomber. I miss you heaps. Soon we'll be together, yeah. _

I re-read the letter over and over, smiling all the while. It seems I get to be with my brother soon.

That leader though… I'm nervous about.

Hello! Thank you all for the reviews everyone, for the first two chappy's I got a good reaction. For those who were looking forward to Emiko's and Naruto's pranks together I might if I find the time do a bunch of mini one shots about them away from this story. I just wanted to get right into the thick of things.

If any of you are Wattpader's, you might recognise this story, as it's on there too. But has more chappies as I started to upload them ages ago. Well, I hope you all liked this one.

See that pretty button, you know the one. Well, if you press it and leave a little review, it makes me want to upload again!

And again, please, no flamers, I don't want to get yelled at, but constructive critium is good too.

So, please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4 Team Time

Chapter 4

Today is the explanatory meeting for new ninja's. I'm excited about it. I wonder what it's about. Instead of going over to Naruto's, I sent out a spider to wake him up if he isn't wake, which is the most likely. I think I can hear him snoring from here.

I made sure I was present able, and ninjaness. Yep, I swear to Jashin that it's a word. Well, a Jashinist word.

I made sure I had my pouch on, before I walked out of my apartment, locking the door in the process.

I headed to the Academy, passing Sakura and Ino, fighting, yet again.

When I got to the Academy, I walked to the classroom, and I saw Shikamaru, talking to Naruto. I walked to them both.

"Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." Shhikamaru stated, and I put my arm around Shikamaru's shoulders, with a smirk. As Naruto sat up straight.

Naruto came over yesterday, and told me what happened, but it feels like he was hiding something from me. Meh, I will find out.

"Shikamaru. I think you need your eyes checked. You see that forehead protector Naruto's wearing, or not?" I asked him, and he frowned at me, and then nodded his head.

"Starting today, I'm also a ninja!" Naruto explained, with a big grin the size of a… I don't know. Something big though. "How should I say this… this looks really good on me, eh?" I rolled my eyes, and I jumped onto the table, and then onto the seat, and sat down.

"Naruto, I think it looks better on me, then you," I told him, and he looked at me with a glare.

"Yeah right! It looks like you put on a metal rod around your head!" he yelled, and I smirked at him.

"It looks like art. Not fleeting though. Sadly," I pouted, and he looked away from my pout. We both heard something running down the hall like an ox. I knew who it had to be. This is the second time it's happened this week.

I looked next to me, to see who it was and it was… oh Jashin, I am dead. It is Sasuke bloody Uchiha.

I dropped my head. "Why, oh why. Do all the girls like you?" I whined, and I felt him looking at me. I looked at him.

"hn," I scoff at that. As he looked away.

"Stupid Uchiha. I've avoided this from the day I got here, and now I am going to die the day I leave. Oh joy of joys, bye cruel world. I will never see my brother before I die," I gasped dramatically.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and in came Sakura and Ino, yelling goal, before huffing and puffing.

Lazy bums, unfit lazy bums. I may be lazy sometimes, but at least I am fit, and fast as hell.

I saw them arguing over something again, and Naruto watched Sakura with love stuck eyes. My eyes widened when she looked over at us. Well, Naruto thought it was him, I knew it was Sasuke.

She ran down the steps. I moved as fair from Naruto as possible. "Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto greeted, standing up, and waving to her. She just pushed him out of the way, saying just that.

"Morning Sasuke," She said, looking right past me. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Arms still propped up on the table. "Can I sit next to you?" She asked. Is she dares to sit next to me, or moves me from my spot. I will end her. I can't be bothered to move.

I saw Ino stomp down the stairs, and glare at Sakura. She grabbed Sakura's arm, and yanked on it.

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him," Ino told her, and I looked at Sasuke.

"Am I invisible or something?" I whispered, and he just looks away. Wow, this is the forst time I've tried to talk to the guy when it's not needed, and he doesn't talk back. Weird dude.

I heard the arguing starting up, and I dropped my head onto the table. I put my hand in my clay pouch, and I made my mouth hand appear, and I made half a dozen clay spiders, and birds.

Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?

Third person.

A bunch of jounin was watching the new ninjas threw the thirds crystal ball. Seeing Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Is that him? This year's number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha." A jonuin asked the third as they see who they are taking at their might be students.

"That's right," the hokage told them all, and the crystal slowly turning onto Emiko, as her head fell onto the table.

"He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan," Kuernai sensei said the already known knowledge that should be around all the shinobi nations by now.

"And her," Asuma started. "Emiko Kin, isn't she the younger sister of the one who blew up a lot of Iwa?" he asked his father.

"That's her. She has his exploding tendencies. She calls it her Art. Art is fleeting." He quoted her, as she has told him, and a lot of people she meets.

Emiko looked around the place. Seeming like she was looking for something. And then stopped. Looking like she was looking right at them.

"How…" Kakashi started, and then she shook her head. Before looking again. Then she shook her head again.

"Did she just look at us?" Kuernai asked someone, anyone, to answer her question.

"Emiko is super aware of things. I don't know the extent of it, but it has been noted as her high points. Iruka says she might be holding things back because of her friendship with Naruto Uzumaki."

First person, Emiko!

I heard a thud, so I looked up, and saw Naruto's butt in my face. Glaring at Sasuke. I moved away from Naruto's butt, just far enough.

"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke!" Sakura screeched at Naruto, and my eye twitch. I swear to Jashin, I will make her my first sacrifice and art at the same time if she doesn't shut it!

All the fan girls were waving their fists at Naruto, glaring up a storm. I could feel the tension in the air.

"Sasuke, just beat him up!" Sakura yelled, and all the other fan girls agreed with her.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. I looked, and I saw… I crack up laughing. Sasuke, and Naruto… kissing! Hahahahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahhaahahahha

I fell to the ground in laughter. Rolling around like the nut I am.

When I heard then chocking and sounding like they were dying. I slowly sat up. Calming down a bit. Being the nice person I am. I patted Sasuke and Naruto's back.

"Naruto, I am going to kill you!" Sasuke growled at Naruto, I hit Sasuke's back, just a bit harder.

"You're not. When we're both old, and about to die, my best friend and I are going to die fleetingly." I joked, but I don't think anyone heard me.

"My mouths going to rot," Naruto choked, and I frowned. I can't fix that.

Suddenly, I felt a dark presents behind me. I knew it was the fan girls. But I just kept patting their backs.

"Naruto… you… you!" Sakura muttered, Naruto tried saying it was accident, which it was.

They were about to take a step forward, but I spoke up. "Take one more step, and step on my art, I will blew you up to smithereens," I warned them bluntly, not looking at them.

It seemed that they finally found me. I felt the glares on my now. "Emiko, what are you doing?" Ino asked me, and I looked back at them, with a cheesy smile on my face.

"I'm being the nice little bomber I am, and helping out my best friend, and a little duck," I answered, and they glared at me. Oh don't you dare make me bring out the big guns.

"I meant, next to Sasuke," Ino refrazed her question, and I snickered.

"Been here the whole time, not my fault your blind. I was sitting next to Naruto," I told them, and then I pouted, they all froze. Everyone has at least seen my pout once here, and the effect. "I'm just being a friend. And my art was getting all wasted being in my pouch. And I knew you guys would have hurt me to get to the seat. Where I just wanted to be with my best friend." I forced my eyes to get watery, and they all ran, saying you can stay. I sighed, with a smirk. Naruto laughed at me, taking his sit.

"That look can do anything!" He laughed, and I nodded my head.

"It's pure art. Can tame the cruellest, evilest, scariest hearts, Naruto. A criminal's heart," I told him, and he chuckled at me. "I'm not lying too. I had a criminal wrapped around my fingers. And not my brother either." Naruto chuckled at me again. I felt a glare at me. I looked towards the glare. It was Sasuke. "What?"

"You don't know anything," Sasuke Growled, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I do, more than you would want me to know," I answered. Sasuke froze at my knowing look, but Iruka just walked in.

He walked to the middle of the front of the classroom, and smiled at us. "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You will be in a group of three; or four, because of the odd number this year. Where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher," I sighed, knew something like that was going to happen.

"Oh joy, hopefully it doesn't stop me from reaching my dream," I muttered, and then I heard Sasuke mutter.

"A group of three? That's only going to burden me." I nodded my head.

"My art won't be appreciated in a group," I muttered, and Sasuke looked at me weirdly. "What, you think those tiny explosions are my best? I could destroy the whole village with a C3." I explained to the Uchiha. He just looked away and faced Iruka.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent," he explained to us. So, it has nothing to do with Art, figures. He looked at a list of names on some papers. "I'll announce them."

Then he started to call out the names of the new teams. I kept an ear out for my name or Naruto's. I'm hoping I'm in his team. He appreciates my art.

"Next, team seven," Iruka said, and I yawned. "Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto sat up straight, hearing his name. "Sakura Haruno," time froze, and then Naruto jumped into the air, cheering, Sakura just face planted the table. "Sasuke Uchiha," it then was the other way around. "and this team is a team of four. Emiko Kin."

Naruto and I both jumped up, and hugged each other, cheering. Iruka chuckled at us, and then I fist pumped into the air. "That's what I call art!"

People laughed at me, and I jumped ignored the other teams, I really could care less about these no artistic, Jashin hating minds.

"That's it for the groups," Finally.

Naruto jumped up, and pointed at Sasuke. "Iruka sensei, why is a top student like me in a group with this guy?!" Naruto yelled, and I chuckled. Naruto…

"Sasuke graduated with the hightest scores," Iruka told Naruto, and Naruto frowned. Iruka put his hands on his hips and frowned at Naruto. "and you, Naruto, had the worst scores."

Everyone started to laugh at Naruto, and I frowned at them. If they don't shut up, they will become my art!

"This happened because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups," he explained to my blonde friend.

"Don't pull my leg, dead-last," Sasuke muttered, and Naruto glared at Sasuke, I frowned. This is not going to go well.

"What did you say?!" Naruto screeched like a banshee. I jumped a bit at his loudness.

"You want a fight, dead-last?" Sasuke asked him in a monotone.

"Dead-last? Why you-" but Naruto was cut off by Iruka telling him off, and by seeing a clay fly, fly in front of his face.

"Stop it, Naruto," Iruka said, and I smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto, you like my art, and I love you for it. but you yell in my ear again, and you'll see my explosions on a higher level right now. Now, sit down, and shut up," I told him, with a sweet little smile. Naruto gluped and he sat down. I patted hois head. "Good choice."

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered, and then I made the clay go back into my pouch.

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teacher in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

Everyone got up, and headed to the door. I told Naruto I was going somewhere high.

He understood, and I ran out of the academy, and I went straight to the Hokage mountians. I sat on the head of the forth.

As I ate, i put on my scope, and I practiced it. I watched with interest when I could see Sasuke and Sakura together. As they going to kiss. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped back, and ran away. Okay, that's not Sasuke. I chuckled. That was Naruto, had to be.

I even saw Sasuke walking towards her, I smirked. I jumped down from the mountains, and I headed towards them.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her, and then he saw me. "Emiko, where's Naruto?" he knew that I must know where he is. I do, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto." she put a finger into the air. "All he does is pick quarrels with you, Emiko doesn't even talk to you." I snickered.

"And you would know, stalker," I laughed, and she glared at me.

She crossed her arms, and continued. "It's probably because he's had such an irregular childhood." Then she jumped, as she remembers something. "Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right?" she just ignored the glares; she got a glare shot at from Sasuke and i. "he's always doing such selfish things. Emiko's no better. She doesn't have parents either, and making things explode like that..." it's obvious she's scared of my art. "My parents would scold me if I do such things." I rolled my eyes. "If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why they're so selfish" bad move girl. You're talking to someone who lost his parents and someone who's' parent who was, and still is stupid. Well, I think she's still alive.

"The solitude… " Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Sakura seemed really confused on what Sasuke was on about, but I knew.

"You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you," I nodded my head, and I walked to Sakura's side.

"What's the matter?" she asked the duck, and I sighed. As Sasuke looked back at her, with an annoyed glance.

"You're annoying," it looked like Sakura's whole life just shattered at those too words.

"Sakura, you might be smart. But you're stupid when it counts. There is a million and one reason why Naruto and I don't have parents. And you know nothing about anything too. You're the only one in our team with parents," her eyes widened. "Yep, you just bad mouthed your own crush."

I took off my scope, and I headed to the classroom. Then I stopped. "Oh, and Sasuke." he looked at me. "Don't hurt Naruto to bad," he followed my gaze, and saw a clay bug, on his shoulder. "Or you'll become art."

Then I walked off, and to the classroom. Where I waited for my sensei to get here.

**time skip***

Well, it's been hours, and our sensei is the only one who hasn't turned up. I was so bored, I felt like showing them my kinjutsu, to start up a conversation, but Naruto beat me to it.

"He's late!" Naruto yelled, and I nodded my head.

"Yep, hey, you two would get along well," I said with a cheer, Naruto stopped looking through the door and frowned at me, and then stuck his tongue at me. I raised my hand, and I waved it. He froze, and I laughed. He gets what I mean. My hand mouth.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?" Sakura asked my friend, and I jumped off the table I was sitting on.

"Why is the teacher for our team seven the only one late?" He asked her, and I shrugged.

"No idea Naruto," I told him, and I pulled him away from the door. He frowned at me.

"But Emi…" He whined. "all the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and Iruka sensei already went home!" he yelled, and I nodded my head.

"He might be busy, like doing other ninja Jounin things." I told him, remembering the days when Dei-dei was a jounin in Iwa.

"That's not very important," Sakura said, and then I heard scraping. "Hey, Naruto what are you daoing?"

Everyone looked, and we saw Naruto putting a duster on in a crack of the door. I laughed. Just like Naruto to do that.

I would add something, but I want to see if the sensei will like my art. Then I'll act on something.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto pointed out; jumping from the stool he was standing on to reach the top of the door.

Sakura gave Naruto a disapproving glare to Naruto. Before talking. "Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble," She told him off, and I bit my lip to stop the laughs. I knew she wanted to see this just as much as I do.

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke told Naruto, his eyes closed. Ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid." Sakura agreed with Sasuke. Like I knew she would.

I chuckled. "My brother used to," Then I thought about it. "But then… he might have just did it to humour me, un," I crossed my arms, and I puffed my cheeks.

I looked at the door, as a hand popped up. We all leaned forward, to see what would happen. The door slid open and… PLOP! The duster lands on a grey haired man with a mask covering half his face.

Naruto and I looked at each other, before we cracked up laughing. I fell to the ground in laughter; I think everyone was looking at me.

"He fell for it, he fell for it!" Naruto yelled, and I nodded my head in laughter.

"I'm sorry, sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto didn't listen to me," Sakura sold Naruto out, and I took deep whezzing breaths, before pointing at her.

"Nah! Sakura. you were wishing for it to happen just as much as we were!" I wheezed out, and I pushed myself up on the wall, and I leaned on it. Taking my breaths back.

I looked at Sasuke, and I saw disbelief that this is a jounin. I looked at the man, and I pulled a face, thinking, thinking thinking.

"I know you!" I yelled, and everyone stopped and looked at me. "Your Guy's, 'rival'," I stated, and the man seemed to relax. Why would he need to relax? Weirdo. Whenever Guy was making me run for my speed. And we saw him. Guy called out that he was his rival. It was funny. He always ran off, before anything could happen. Well, except one time. They played sirror paper rock. Kakashi won.

"Yes, I remember you too," he told me, and I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

His name is Kakashi Hatake. He is dubbed at the Copy Cat Ninja. This guy is going to be a good teacher.

Kakashi picked up the duster, and looked at it. before looking at us. "My first impression of you… is that you're a bunch of idiots." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked down. I chuckled.

"Like my art and I'll be fine with you." I retaliated, and Kakashi chuckled at me.

"Let's head to the roof, shall we?" he poofed off, and we headed to the roof.

When we got there, we saw him leaning on the roof, waiting for all of us. We all sat down in this order for right to left. Naruto, Me, Sasuke (gah, the fan girls would kill me) and Sakura.

Kakashi looked at each and every one of us. "Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves," Kakashi ordered us, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked our new sensei, sensei thought for a few seconds, putting his arms to the side, and shrugging.

"What you like, Hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that," He told us, like is was so simple. Which is was.

I crossed my arms at him, with a frown.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you go first, sensei." Naruto stated, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself in shock. I snickered at him. his very lay back. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." Huh? "As for my dream…" he trailed off. "I have got lots of hobbies."

We all looked at each other, Sakura seemed annoyed, Sasuke could careless, and Naruto was annoyed to. I was chuckling.

"So all we found out was his name," Sakura whispered to us, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, (un)," Naruto and I said at the same time. Naruto chuckled at my tick.

"Now," we looked back at the Kakashi as he continued to talk. "It's your turn." Kakashi's eye fell on Naruto. "You first."

Naruto grabbed his Konoha nin forehead proctor between his fingers, and he started to move it a bit on his forehead. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka sensei brought for me even more," I chuckled. I remember that day. Then I coughed, Naruto looked at me, and I waved my hand. "And my best friend Emiko Kin right here, and her paint explosive things," my eye twitched.

"Art, Naruto, not things, don't degrade it," I muttered, and he chuckled at me.

"I hate the three minute that I have to wait after I put the hot water in the cup ramen. And I hate it when Emiko goes into her rants about art, and when she is in 'mother hen' mode," he shivered in fright. Toughing his eye brow. yep, burnt his eye brow when I was in that mode. "My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens, and to pull pranks with Emiko," we fist bumped then. "And my dream is to become great than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

I smiled at him. "And you will do that. You're the most determined person I know," I prasied Naruto, and I hugged his shoulders.

"Okay, your next," he told Sakura, and I sighed. her's is going to be all girly and Sasukey, and just a bore.

Sakura with a bright happy smile said. "I am Sakura Haruno! I like, well the person I like it…" she looked at Sasuke, staring. Poor boy. "And my hobby is-" stacking Sasuke. "well, my dream is to…" make baby Uchiha's.

She then screamed like a banshee. I jumped, and I fell off the stairs. I cursed, and I smirked. Dei-dei will not be happy when he finds out my cruses are worse then before.

I think everyone was looking at me, as I sat up, and I looked around weirdly. "Where's the banshee? I kill it!" I mumbled, and then Naruto hit me on the head, and I blinked a few times. "Thanks Naruto."

I sat back up to where I was. Sakura was glaring at me. Sasuke looked at me with a 'what the hell?' look. Naruto was smiling at me, and Kakashi sighed at my antics.

"and what do you hate, Sakura?" Kakashi asked Sakura, and she glared at Naruto and me.

"Naruto, Emiko and her so called 'art'." That's it. the b**** is dead.

"You're dead!" I jumped for her, but Naruto grabbed me around my waist. I glared at Naruto, and I put my hand on his arm, and I made my hand mouths turn up. And bite him. He yelped.

He let me go, and I jumped for her again, and then… Sasuke tripped me! He tripped me. "Your dead too!" I was about to put my hand into my pouch, but Kakashi grabbed my hand, and spun me around.

"Calm down," he said boardly, and I glare up a storm.

"She mocked my art! She doesn't even know what it can do!" I snapped, and I glared at the girl. She gulped at my anger in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Emiko. I didn't know who were so passionate about it," She gasped, and I pulled my arm out of Kakashi's grip, and I stomped to Naruto's side. Away from Sasuke and Sakura. I crossed my arms.

I looked at Naruto, and I saw a mark where my hand mouths bit him. I sighed, and I pulled his hand to me, and I rest my hand on it. The hand mouth turning up and it licked it. Healing it. That's what makes my born kinjutsu so special, and more. The pain afflicted by using the kinjutsu, the mouths, and my mouth can heal it, even my explositions. It's really gross. But oh well.

"Alright, now that's settled. The one in blue, go," Kakashi ordered Sasuke to go, and I glared at him, letting go of Naruto's arm, as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes. Naruto's know what it does, but he still finds it weird.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like," I shivered at his voice. Scary boy. Reminds me so much of his brother. "Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream," (AN, Just a dream playing, hahaha) "the revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man."

I froze. He wants to kill Itachi? I knew he would hate him, but to want to kill him? I don't have to guts to kill my own brother. Even if he left me, and might have killed my mother in our defecting of Iwa.

"My turn?" I put my hand up, killing the dark air. Everyone looked at me, and Kakashi sighed.

"I think we know everything there is about you," He stated, and I shook my head.

"You wouldn't. trust me, so can I go?" He nodded his head. "Hyia! I'm Emiko Kin. Fun fact. Kin isn't my real last name, I don't really have one." Sakura and Sasuke looked at me knew that already. "I like my Art, and making things explode. It's fleeting. Beautiful, and jus-Hey!" Naruto hit me over the head, to stop my rant. I chuckled off handily. "Oops, didn't mean to rant. Anyway. Hate people who mock my art, Hobbies, making my art, pranking with Naruto. And dream? Is similar to mister Uchiha here. Except I am going to be blunt with it, and say it. I am going to find my brother, and beat the day lights out of him for leaving me, okay, not likely, I can't hurt my Dei-dei. I love him. Ranting again. Oh, and I am going to hit a certain someone," I chuckled at the hint Sasuke probably got. "DONE!" I cheered. "Wait, I like Artsy too! Yah!"

I think everyone was worried about my sanity, I think Sasuke froze. He got it. He knows I know. I am going to explain myself to Sasuke, I know it. But not yet.

"Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that," Kakashi said, breaking the worried looks. "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

I don't like his tone. My eyes narrowed.

"What kind of mission is that, Sensei?" Naruto asked the jounin, saluting the ninja.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do," Kakashi spoke in the same tone. I have a huge feeling I am going to freak out soon.

"What what what, what is it?!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Survival training," Kakashi told us simplely. What?

"But we've done that!" I pointed out. Ah, come on! More training? I wanted to do something ninjay!

"Survival training?" Naruto didn't seem that happy about it too.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked our sensei. "We had plenty of training at the Academy," Sakura explained to him, and I beamed.

I pointed at the girl. "The words the banshee says are true, Sensei!" I said dramatically, and the girl glares at me.

Kakashi just stands there. "This is no ordinary training," Kakashi stated. How can it be different from the training we've already had at the Academy?

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked, waving his hand a little.

Kakashi started to chuckle evilly, and I gulped. Yep. Something is going to make me freak out, just by that laughter I can tell.

It seems the rest of my team was freaked out a little by the laughing. "Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to freak out," my eyes widened.

"I knew that tone! I knew it had to be something I would freak out about!" I shouted, and everyone ignored me, well, if they did hear me, they weren't showing it.

"Out of the 28 graduates, only a maximum of ten are going to become Genins, the other 18, or 19 will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%," Kakashi explained, and I froze.

It seems Sasuke had the same reaction as me it seems. Sakura's face just went blank, and Naruto's jaw dropped, yelling whaaaaaa!

"You see, I told you four, you'd freak out." Kakashi told us, using the same bored tone. My head dropped, frowning.

"No way! I went thrught so much trouble… then what was the final exam for?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yeah, what was it for. I had to hold back as it was," I added, and I looked at my hands. I might not be able to hold back in the Survival training.

"That?" I nodded my head. "It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." WHAT?! Then why did the Hokage give me that letter?! Gah!

"What?!" Naruto, Sakura and I yelled. I dropped my head and looked at the ground. I've got to become a ninja. I've got to stay a genin!

"Anyway," Kakashi dismissed our freak outs. "I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 am!"

I saw Naruto shaking, freaking out. I wasn't that much better. Except I was planning what I was going to do tomorrow. Sasuke was tense, and trying not to shake. And Sakura was freaking out too. Most likely thinking about Sasuke. predictable.

Kakashi turned around for us, and waved his hand once. "Now then, meeting over," I sighed, then he looked back at us over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." AHHHH.

I fell forward, and I was on my stomach, as he poofed away. I felt someone poke me in the back.

"I think she passed out," Naruto said, and I didn't move an inch.

"Hn, loser," Sasuke's voice said somewhere near me.

"I can't believe she passed out. How stupid." Sakura's voice, and I sat up suddenly, and I stood up just as quick. I saw Naruto jump away from me.

"I will not fail this!" then I looked around at my team. Sakura had fallen over from my sudden movement, Sasuke was tense, and Naruto was smiling at me. "Oh, and I wasn't passed out." then I was gone.

Giggling as I went.

Okay, my forth chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I suck at spelling really. But it's gotten better with my writing YAY!

I hope you all like this chapter too! The next chapter is the Bell test! YAY! Will she figure it out? Will she get the bell? WHAT WILL HAPPEN! It's anyone's guess!

Sorry for the long wait, I can only get onto Fanfiction on my Laptop, and I didn't have a anti-visus for a while and was using my school one which has Fanfiction blocked! I know, sadness. Anyway, pretty please press that little Review button, you know the one. I hope you enjoyed this chappy.

Also! As I said, I am not the best editor for my own work. You know the saying, never edit your own work and yet I do. So, if anyone would like to Beta my story, just message me and I'll be so thankful of it.

Anyway, REVIEW! Art is fleeting!


	5. Chapter 5 The Start Of The Bell Test

Chapter 5

I was sitting on my bed, after I was changed, and I had my clay pouch in front of me. Seeing how much I have. I made some more last night, so I was ready.

I looked at the time, and I saw I had 10 minutes to get there. So I jumped up, and I walked to my mirror, and I did my hair. I attached my pouch, and then I walked to the front door and I step out.

When I was out, and I headed towards the training grounds, my hand in my pouch, making little explosives ready to go. Instead of making them before the test.

When I arrived I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walking towards the grounds too. When we all reached the middle, we greeted each other. Well, Sakura greeted Sasuke, Naruto greeted me and Sakura, Sasuke didn't say a thing, stupid duck head. And I said 'hello everyone' with a wave.

Naruto and I sat down, and I leaned on his back, and he leaned on mine, holding each other up. I stretched my arms.

"You've got your art ready, Emi?" Naruto asked me, and I nodded my head. I opened my pouch, and a bird flew out, and around us.

"Ready to go, Naruto," I told him, and then I did a hand sign and a tiny explosion. Not even anything that would do anything.

Sasuke huffed. "You think that will do something?" He asked me, and I rolled my yes.

"I will C1 your butt soon, duck!" I snapped, and then I crossed my arms. "You have no of appreciation my art, un!" I looked away from him, and then I looked at the sky. I am going to use my clay bird to fly if I want. Ha! I'll show that stupid Sasuke.

I haven't flown since I was with my brother, I miss it badly. I always go up high to places, because when I close my eyes, I can picture flying with my brother.

We waited for hours, Naruto falling to sleep on my lap. I played with his hair, with a fond smile on my face.

I saw Sakura looking at us. "Is there something going on with you two?" she asked me, and I chuckled quietly.

"No Sakura. He likes you," She frowned. "Plus, he reminds me too much of my big brother. That'd be gross. Naruto and I have no one here, no family. So, I take up the big sister, or even sometimes the mother role, and Naruto takes up the little brother, and big brother role. We'll have each other's back. I make sure he eats right; he makes sure I'm not too sad about my brother. I don't think I'd have it any other way," I smiled down at him. Then I glared at her. "Mess with him, or my art, and you'll become art, got it?" she smiled at me.

"It's so cute!" she squealed, and I laughed, waking Naruto up.

"Emi…" Naruto muttered, looking up at me. I smiled.

"Get up; I think Kakashi will be here soon." I told him, and he got up, helping me up too. I saw Sakura smiling at us, still cooing in the cuteness of our relationship.

Naruto looked between me and Sakura in confusion. "Why are you looking at us like that, Sakura?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled.

"You and Emi. You're like family to each other, it's cute," She told him, and he beamed at me.

"She's my mother figure. Even threatens me like one too," Naruto muttered, and I hit him over the head.

"Oi! Careful boy, I'll explode your ramen." I threatened, and Naruto pointed at me, and yelled see? I laughed, and I ruffled his hair.

"Hi fellows, Good morning." Kakashi greeted just poofing up out of nowhere, and Sakura and Naruto jumped. Sasuke's eyes just looked at him, but had a little bit of shock held in them. I did too.

Naruto, Sakura and I pointed at him, and yelled. "You're late!" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Kakashi just waved it off. "A black cat crossed my path, so…" he pointed back to the way he came. I snickered at the reason why he was late.

He noticed I was the only one he laughed at it, and it wasn't even a full laugh. He coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"Let's move on," he walked to the training stumped, and set a timer on one, and set it. "Alarm set at 12 pm," then then reached into his pocket, and pulled out three bells, and jingled them together. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."

My stomach whined. So that why he said we couldn't eat! AHHHHH!

"What?!" Naruto and I said at the same time.

"I'm going to tie you there," he pointed to the stumps. "And eat lunch in front of you."

All of our faces fell, as our stomach growled. Naruto was freaking out more than me. Sakura looked sick, and Sasuke actually showed emotion. Good duck.

"Double what?!" I screamed, and he chuckled at my words.

The Sakura realised something, as she had that face on. Haha. "But wait, why are there only three bells?" Sakura asked our sensei, and I furrowed my eye brows. Why is that?

Kakashi did a closed eye smile at us. "Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. And go back to the Academy." He jingled the bells yet again. "It might be just one or all three." We all glared at Kakashi, becoming serious. "You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

I put my hand up, before someone could talk. He looked at me. "and my art?" he chuckled, and nodded his head. I smirked. "Yes!"

Sakura gasped in shock. She put her arms out. "But that's too dangerous, sensei!" Sakura pointed out, and I didn't really care. I'm going to be able to use my art!

Naruto started to laugh, his arms behind his head. "Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto spoke up. "You think you're going to be able to dodge Emi's explosives? Good luck with that."

Kakashi faced everyone but Naruto. "In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. Deadlast. We're going to start after I sat 'ready, start'."

I sighed. "Now you've done it."

Naruto removed his arms from behind his head, and glared at Kakashi. Anger marks appearing. I quickly opened my pouch, and then I made one of my smaller, but stronger explosions come out, and set on Naruto. My chance is now!

Naruto swung out a kunai, and then ran towards Kakashi, with a killer intent. Kakashi quickly moved, without anyone seeing, and had Naruto's own Kunai pointed at his head. Kakashi's hand on Naruto's head.

"Don't get so hasty," I saw my clay spider, jump onto him. And then climb into his jacket. Ready to go. ha! Thank you Naruto. "I didn't say start yet."

Sasuke, Sakura and I stepped back, as he let go of Naruto. Naruto put his kunai away, and then rubbed his wrist a little.

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. How do I say this, I think I'm starting to like you guys now," Kakashi told us, and I braced myself for the words go. "We're going to start." The others did what I did. "Ready, start!" we jumped away.

I jumped away from them, running away from where we just were, for about half an hour. Thinking over my plan of attack. Then I froze when I thought about hit words. Crap, does he mean for us to work together as a team? I sighed, and I shook my head. I'll think about it after. I don't have the time.

When I was far enough away, I put a hand into my pouch, and I started to mould it with my chakra. Explosive, but not fatal. E1.

I pulled my hand out, and I threw my clay, and it grew with the chakra. It was a giant bird. (AN the same bird Deidara flies on). I slipped on my scope, ready to go.

I jumped onto it, and I smiled as we took off. When I got to the training grounds, I saw Naruto tied up, and heard Sakura scream. I quickly dropped a little explosive to cut the rope for Naruto.

Pulling the bird to the direction of the scream, I could see Sakura passed out. I furrowed my eye brows. What happened to her? I jumped off the bird, and I fell down, my bird staying in the air, acting bird like.

Putting chakra into my legs, to make my landing not hurt, and landed next to Sakura. Looking around, I saw nothing, but I opened her eyes, and I saw the look of someone in a genjutsu. Ouch, I hate genjutsu.

I put a minor explosive near her, and I did a familiar hand sign. "Katsu!" a tiny boom was made, but it was enough, to make her shoot up straight, looked around. Saying something about Sasuke. her eyes landed on me.

"Emiko, something has happened to Sasuke!" She screamed, and I jumped back, covering my ears. It must have been the genjutsu.

"Pinky, it was a genjutsu! Genjutsu!" I told her, while shaking her lightly. She still looked panicked. I sighed. "Alright, you look for him on the ground and I look in the sky, okay?" she looked confused.

"How are you going to look into the sky?" she asked of me, and I snickered.

I pointed into the air, and she followed my finger. She saw my bird. "All I see is a bird."

I sighed. "It's like those birds I made in class, just a hell of a lot bigger," Sakura's jaw dropped, and I laughed. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Be careful, and don't get caught in a genjutsu."

I then, jumped into the air, and onto a tree. I jumped as high as I could. Using my scope, I didn't see Kakashi anywhere near me, or did I sense the chakra in my explosive near me. It seems he and Sasuke were in combat, what with the sudden movement means anything from my explosive. (AN, did everyone understand that?)

I whistled, and my bird flew close enough to me, for me to jump onto the bird. I made the bird fly close enough, before I jumped onto it.

I headed straight towards Sasuke and Kakashi, just in time to see Kakashi pull Sasuke into the ground. I couldn't hear what they were talking about from this distance, sadly.

When Kakashi disappeared, I saw Sakura run onto the scene. I jumped down, and I landed next to her, and stopped her from screaming when Sasuke talked. She looked at me, and I could just hear her heart racing. I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, I saw Kakashi sensei pull him into the ground," I stated, and she took deep breaths, and then nodded her head.

"Right," she said, and I looked Sakura in the eyes. Well, she looked into my eye, and scope.

"Sakura, can I trust you to help duckbutt out?" I asked and she nodded her head, and smiled. "Sasuke, you listen up, you too Sakura. I'll be fighting Kakashi next. I want you two to find Naruto, and if you get the chance in watching my fight, get a bell. He might be concentrating on me too much for you to get one, understand?" I ordered them, and I saw Sakura's eyes widened.

"But why would you do that. You hate us!" She exclaimed, and I rolled my visible eye.

"So? Who cares why I do things, I'm as unpredictable as my art, yah!" then I whistled, and my bird flew to me.

It landed right in front of us, and I jumped up on it. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes wide when they saw my bird up close.

"I told you not to underestimate my art!" I called out, and just as I was about to go air born Sasuke spoke up.

"How are you going to find him?" I chuckled, and then I pointed to my scope.

"This, and something else I'm not saying," I stated, and then I took off into the air, my long hair rushing behind me.

I tracked my chakra that was in my explosive, and when I had a lock on it, I looked into that direction. I saw Kakashi, just standing there, reading his book. But I saw it was a clone, the real one was behind a tree. With my explosive still on him, making it obvious.

I flew around the area; into I saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto together, looking at the fake Kakashi. I smirked. I flew above the tree that Kakashi was hiding behind, and I dropped five clay spiders.

I could see Kakashi look at them weirdly, and then I did a hand sign. "Katsu!" then BOOM! It destroyed the trees around him, a crater left behind. My turn.

Third person.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at the sheer destruction of the explosive, and Naruto chuckled at them.

"She warned you, didn't she?" the little blonde told the Uchiha and pinkette.

"But, but, but… Sensei wasn't there!" Sakura yelled out, and then they saw the substitution poof, leaving behind a log. "How did she know?"

Naruto smirked as he saw the confused faces of his rival and crush, as they tried to think of how she did it.

Naruto sighed, and they looked at him. "With Emi, you won't know anything, unless she wants you to know. Hell, she drop hints to anything, and make you think it was a coincidence. And brush it off;" he smiled proudly at the thought of his best friend, "She's awesome."

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed. So, she does know more than she's letting on. She was dropping hints to Itachi yesterday. How does that girl know his brother? Are her brother and his friends? Is she friends' with his brother? So many questions, and it's just pissing the Uchiha off.

Sakura felt a bit bad by not believing in Emiko when she told them not to underestimate her jutsu, or Art. She's good, better then Sakura. She sighed. Sakura thought she was going to be the better girl.

Kakashi, he only just got away from that explosion. It had to be Emiko, and her 'art'. He pocketed his book, and was looking around the area. She knew it wasn't the real Kakashi before. And she has the will to kill him if she needed to. Of course, from what has been said about her, she was raised by an S-rank criminal. Wouldn't surprise the copy cat if she has killed someone before.

He couldn't see her in the area, and he furrowed his eye brows. How could see move away from him this fast? He could see the rest of the team standing together, but looking at the explosion the girl made, but said girl wasn't there.

Alright, she isn't to the side, down, or up. The only thing that was in the air was a bird that seemed to flying towards him, and getting really big… wait, was that blonde hair?

His eye widened, as he saw that it was Emiko. The girl was leaned over the bird, and he tensed, ready for the impact, but then he realised something, and let himself relax. Knowing she wouldn't smash straight into him, it would hurt her too. She wasn't that stupid, was she?

As she was almost on top of him, his eye widened again, maybe she was! But she quickly swerved up, and flew over him, but what he wasn't expecting was for Emiko to jump off the bird in a back flip when she was behind him, she flipped over his head, and in the process, kick him in the face.

Kakashi flew back a few metres, but steady himself. This isn't good. The girl is at a different level to the others. Why wasn't she a ninja already? Her grades weren't even that good! Sakura was better! Or… Kakashi's eye landed on Naruto. Maybe she was holding back to be with the much hated boy. He understands now.

Even though her skills definitely say she is smart, strong, and a quick thinking, Naruto isn't at her level, and she knows it. And she doesn't want to lose him because of her skills. Emiko is the opposite too Sasuke, but the same in many ways. They're both strong, but fighting for something so different. He is fighting against his brother to kill, and hatred is in his heart as he does so. She is fighting for her brother to be together again, and love is in her heart as she does so. To different things, that is so close. Kakashi wonders what would happen if they ever have a heart to heart. Would it end in blood shed? Or… something else?

Kakashi was pulled out of his thoughts, as Emiko chuckled. "Sensei, you shouldn't be so deep in thought in a battle," She scolded him. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Let's see what else you can do," Kakashi told the explosive happy girl, and she smirked at him.

"Bring it on!"

Okay, I have something I'd like to do on fanfiction which I also do wattpad is ask a question and see the answer. They can be totally random so be warned! Hahaha!

OKAY! Question time!

_**What is the first thing you think of when you think of Sydney? Don't know what Sydney is? It's a big city in Australia NSW (New South Wales) **_

Alright, back to the story!

I know, CLIFFY! Hahahaha. Had to do it! I will be uploading again in hopefully a week if I find the time!

If any of you are confused by what's going on it the story, don't feel bad to ask me a question about it. I am not a great writer, and my spelling isn't good at all. As my editing is mediocre at best. I am looking for a beta, and I apologise for my bad editing, I do try but I just can't do it all that well!

You all know what to do! Answer the question if you want in a review! I do read them all so yeah.

Oh and thanks for all the story alerts and follows and things. Thank you all so much!

E1 for you all!


	6. Chapter 6 The Teamwork Test

Chapter 6

First person! Emiko!

Kakashi looked at me, waiting for me to move, but I already had. Little did he know, I had more explosives around the area while we were waiting for Kakashi to get here, but I was just waiting for them to be set, and not to be able to be seen without a Sharingan, or a scope like Dei-Dei and I.

When I felt them stop moving and was set, I moved right in front of Kakashi, using my speed for the first time in a full time battle. Kakashi blocked my punch, and I tried to kick him, he blocked, and then I flipped myself, and tried to kick him with my other leg and he blocked that one too. Perfect! (AN, like Sasuke.)

I reached for the bells, and I touched them, he reacted by pushing away from me… right into my trap. I chuckled. When I landed on the ground, I did a hand sign. I could hear Naruto gasp at the sight of it; he thinks I'll kill Kakashi. Heh.

"Katsu!" BOOM! My hand quickly flew to my scope to see threw the smoke left by from my art, and I saw Kakashi jump out of the explosion, dusty and covered in dirt.

I directed my large bird; that was still alive, towards Kakashi, as he was in the air. I saw his eye widen in shock threw my scope.

I did another hand sign and I yelled. "Katsu!" BOOM! Kakashi flew back, and then hit a tree, I moved to him, but he quickly recovered from my explosion and moved.

I hit the tree in annoyance. What are the others doing? I'm giving them heaps of opportunities to get the bells!

I felt my own chakra in my explosive, heading to me, so I knew Kakashi was going to attack me next. I put my hand into my pouch, and I made my mouths appear, and I got the clay. Then I pulled it out, as my hand was chewing on the clay, adding my chakra into the little explosives. I waited until the last second, and then I got the mouth to spit out about five explosives into my hand, and then I turned on my heal to face Kakashi, and I threw it at Kakashi. I did the hand sign and yelled "Katsu!"

Kakashi and I flew back, but as I was more used to the explosions, I flipped myself, before I hit a tree, and I pushed myself off the tree. Seeing Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watching me with shock on their faces on the tree I landed on.

When I was in the air, I headed straight to Kakashi, and I tackled him to the ground. His eyes widening when we landed on the ground, scraping the ground.

!RING!

Kakashi chuckled, and I rolled off of him, and I banged my head onto the ground ten times, before sensei stopped me.

I threw him an annoyed look, and I stood up, wobbling a little bit. I've used a lot of my chakra, and with my adrenalin disappearing, chakra exhaustion now hitting me. Kakashi steadied me. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all jumped down to face us. I glared.

I raised my fist into the air, shaking it. "You idiots! I gave you one too many openings to get the bells! What the hell were you doing!" my legs were shaking a little, but I brushed it off. I knew my chakra levels were low, particularly the fact that I am hungry as hell and my Chakra levels always drop when I'm hungry, and I've done so many explosions.

Naruto put his hands in the air. "Sorry Emiko!" and then my legs decided to give out on me. Strangely, the one who reacted fast enough was Sasuke.

He caught me just before I hit the ground, and lifted me up, his arm around my waist, helping me stand. My face turned red, and I looked away. Lovely, the Uchiha probably thinking he saved me. greeeeeaaaattt! Note the sarcasm!

Naruto glared at Saskue and was at my side too, helping me. Sasuke glared at my best friend, and then they were both glaring at each other. I could feel the tension. Oh Jashin.

"Come on," Kakashi waved us to the stumps, and Sakura glared at me. I looked at the ground in annoyance. They weren't walking.

My eye twitched, "Duckbutt, Naruto! Can one of you guys just start walking! I can't do it on my own!" I snapped, and they both looked at me, and then they started to walk.

When we finally reached the stumps, Kakashi was suddenly beside Naruto, pulled him away, and then tied him up on a post in 5 seconds. I almost fell over, but Sasuke kept me up right.

I sighed, "Just set me on the ground, near a stump for me to lean on," I told him, and he nodded his head.

He walked to the stump on the right, and set me down. I leaned back, and I stretched my legs out. Sasuke sat near me, and I could practically _feel _Sakura's glares towards me.

Kakashi set three food boxes in front of us. And then stood up tall, his arms crossed. Our stomachs growled. "Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakashi asked of us, and I glared at him.

"Jashin damn you," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Kakashi uncrossed his arms, and put a finger in the air. "By the way, about the results of this training," we all waited for his verdict. "None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

Naruto yelled in happiness, Sakura muttered something about all she did was faint, wonder if that was okay. Heh heh.

Sasuke was smirking. Then Sakura started to jump up and down cheering like the fan girl she was. I looked at Kakashi carefully. There is no way. Was I over thinking things before? But why is Naruto tied up if we've passed.

"Does that mean we four?" Naruto cheered/asked/yelled, flinging his legs into the air. How does someone do that? Ask Naruto, I don't know how.

"Yeah, you four… should quit being ninja's!" We all froze. I think if looks could kill, Kakashi would have died by the intensity of Sasuke's glare. I wasn't much better.

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, kicking his legs in the air still.

"Yeah, why, Jashin damn it, should we quit?" I asked myself, glaring up a storm alongside Sasuke.

"We couldn't get a bell, but why do you say we should quit?" Naruto added onto our questions.

With his hands on his hips, Kakashi explained. "It's because you four are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas," Wrong words Kakashi.

Sasuke jumped up, and ran at Kakashi; his arm out, ready to hit Kakashi. Sakura yelled out Sasuke's name, but Kakashi moved, and had Sasuke stomach down on the ground, sitting on him, holding Sasuke's arm behind Sasuke back, his foot on his head.

Kakashi looked down at the duckbutt. "See? You all are just kids."

"Might as well call us brats," I muttered, and then I coughed to hide a laugh. Referring to the letter with Sasori telling me Deidara was a brat and I was probably one too.

Kakashi looked at me weirdly, and I just waved him off. "Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, anger marks appearing on her big forehead.

I could see Sasuke shaking in anger, his eyes narrowed. I took off my scope, and I sighed. Ready for the lecture. "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?" he gave us a second to think about his question, we all had different reactions. "Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

Oh Jashin, was I right? "What do you mean?" Sakura asked our sensei, and Naruto looked confused, as per normal.

Kakashi sighed. "In other words, you fou- no three," my eye brow raised an inch. "Don't understand the answer of this test."

"The answer?" Naruto asked, and I dropped my head down, and I slapped my forhead.

"That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail…." He tried to get us to think of it, but I was beating myself up over my stupidness. I was right, and I didn't say a thing! Just took the leader position, and ordered them. Jashin damn it.

"We've been asking what that is," Sakura told Kakashi, looking a little embarrassed.

I sighed. "Geez, are your brains empty? Got to close to Emiko's explosions?" (Hey!) "You don't understand why you're all in a group?" He asked, like we were stupid.

Naruto got angry. "So what about four people being in a group?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, an anger mark forming.

Kakashi eye landed on me. "What was Emiko doing out there? Trying to get you guys to do?" He asked, and I looked at the others.

"Emi was giving us openings to get the bells, or help her, right?" Sakura asked, not too sure about herself, and I laughed.

"You're all stupid. Teamwork. I was trying to get us to all work together. As I attacked, you guys retrieve the bells, or back me up when I got him back. I gave you guys like, ten times to do something!" I snapped, chakra exhausting setting in place. I get crabby when it happens. Or it's just Ox mode as my brother called it when I was young. "I could have done something different to get the bells on my own, but no, I was trying to get us to work together!"

Everyone froze, thinking about what I was saying. Realising I was right.

"Emiko is right, teamwork. But it's too late even if you notice now." Kakashi told us, glaring at us. I flinched. "If you used the opens Emiko gave you, you might have gotten a bell, instead of being shocked because you underestimated your teammate." Then he sat up straight. "But that's too bad."

Sakura looked like she figured something out. "Why do we need to use teamwork when there are only three bells? If four people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork." Sakura stated, and I yawned.

"Jashin, you're stupid," I mumbled, and I looked at Kakashi.

"Of course, this test tries to put you four against each other. In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic." My eye narrowed, and I coughed.

"Correction, I was going to give them the bells." Everyone looked at me in shock, and I struggled. "What? If you guys passed, and I didn't. it wouldn't have stopped me from becoming a ninja another time. I'll put my dreams above other if I'm in the right mood. And I'm too lazy for a group conflict," I waved my hand off. "But by all means sensei, say I'm pathetic."

Kakashi chuckled. "Just when I think I think I know how you are, you surprise me again." Kakashi pointed out, and I gave him a peace sign. "Sakura!" Kakashi said suddenly. "You care more about Sasuke than Naruto and Emiko. Even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was." Sakura looked down, embarrassed at herself. "Naruto! All you did was work on your own." Naruto looked down too. "Emiko! You did the best, but you should have explained to them a bit more," I frowned, and I nodded my head. Then Kakashi pressed his foot on Sasuke's head, and looked down at him. "And you assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself." Sasuke's whole face started to twitch, and Kakashi looked back up at us. "Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninja's need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates," why do I think his saying that from experience? Kakashi put one hand behind him, and into his shuriken pouch, and pulled out a kunai saying. "For example," he rested it on Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies. Emiko, kill both of them, or you will die and Sasuke too."

We all went tense, and I glared at sensei, and I did a hand. "In that situation, Sensei, it's good to have someone with experience with traps, and tiny hardly detectable, unless looking for it. explosives." Everyone looked at me. I pointed at Kakashi's arm, and there was the explosive that I put on him before the test started. "Now, it's in my hands. Let Sasuke go, or I will kill you," Kakashi looked at me weirdly.

"But that will kill Sasuke too," Kakashi pointed out, and I smirked.

"Unlike my other C3's, that one is my type. I call it E2 Emiko's Art type 2. You see, when I explode that, it implodes, and pulls you in, and only you, and then explodes, killing you and only you. Basically, your life has been in my hands since before the exam started," everyone was in shock, and I chuckled. "What? I'm a paranoid girl."

Kakashi was frowning, I'm sure. "What happens if you're the hostage? And you can't uses your hands to make the E2?" he asked me, and I smirked.

"Wondering if you were going to ask that." I put my hand up, and everyone looked at it, and then I made my hand mouth appear. "My hand mouth, aka Kinjutsu. Can just eat the rope, bite the person, or dirt, or really anything so I can get free. yah"

"EWWWWW!" Sakura shouted, and I made the mouths disappear, and I crossed my arms at her, and stuck my tongue at her, tempted to make the mouths appear, and stick out their tongues too.

"ew, your forehead. un" She frowned, and I smirked.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, what I said before Emiko's adding in. That's what will happen in a hostage situation."

I snickered. Kakashi removed the Kunai from Sasuke neck, and Sasuke looked embarrassed, and sighed.

Sakura let out her breath. Did she really think Kakashi and I would kill? He wouldn't kill Sasuke, and I wouldn't kill him. I just wanted to show off my art.

Kakashi spoke as he spun his kunai on his finger. "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, or have to buy time for Emiko's explosive," he added, looking at me. I chuckled. "And someone will die." With those words, he put his kunai away. He stood up off Sasuke. "In every mission, you put your life on the line."

He turned around, and he headed to a stone that was behind him. Sasuke just stayed flat on the ground. Looking annoyed still.

"Look at this, the numerous names cared into this stone." He stopped right in front of it, and Sasuke slowly stood up, and walked to where he was before he tried to attack Kakashi. "All these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

Wait, isn't that a K.I.A stone? "I like that! I like that!" Naruto yelled, and I jumped. Looking at him weirdly. "I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" Idiot. He just said the stupidest thing to say. I think Sakura was thinking the same, glaring at him like she was.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto, with a 'are you serious' look. Yep, that's Naruto for you, does the most stupid things when you should be serious. "But they're not normal heroes," Kakashi pointed out, seeing if he has a brain in that head of his.

Naruto beamed at Kakashi. "So what kind of hero's were they?" Naruto asked excitedly, and I sighed. Kakashi didn't say a thing. "Come on, tell me!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

"Those who were K.I.A," Kakashi said bluntly. I shook my head,

"K.I.A?" Naruto asked, with a foxy grin.

Sakura and I looked at Naruto sadly. "Those who were killed in action." Naruto's face just dropped as fast as a rock.

I shook my head at Naruto's antics. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Wait, wouldn't his clan be there? Ouch. Tough break. "This is a cenotaph. The names of my friend are carved in here as well."

It went silent, as we all thought for the ones who lost their lives protecting this village. It's sad. Suddenly, Kakashi looked back at us over his shoulder, with a determined look.

"I'll give you one more chance." Kakashi turned, and faced us. "However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch," Kakashi picked off my clay spider on his shoulder, threw it, and it hit a tree. My eye twitched. Mock my art will yah? "Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat!" Kakashi walked towards us, and Naruto's stomach growled. "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early."

I glared at Naruto. "You did what now?!" I screeched, and he flinched. I looked away from him, my arms crossed.

"If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail." Kakashi gave us a dark look, "I'm the rule here. Got it?"

Then he was gone. All of our faces still in shock. Sasuke was the first to break out of it, and then Sakura. They grabbed theirs, and Sasuke grabbed mine, and gave it to me. I nodded my head in thanks. I don't think I would have been able to get it with my exhaustion.

As we started eating, Naruto's stomach growled, and we looked at him. He looked embarrassed. "I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" my face fell, as his stomach growled again. "Okay…" he looked down. I looked at my food. My mother hen self-coming out.

I sighed. I reached and I touched Sasuke shoulder. He looked at me, and I could see he was thinking the same thing.

"Give him mine, I can't get over there." I told the duck. He shook his head.

"You need your strength. You can barely walk. You'll hold us back." I frowned, and he smirked at me.

Then Sasuke put his food towards Naruto. "Here," Naruto looked at Sasuke and I in shock. It seems he was shocked that we would do this. Well, more like Sasuke. I'd throw a fit if he didn't eat right.

It seems Sakura didn't hear though, as she froze, and looked over at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke! sensei just said that-" but Sasuke cut her off as he looked around.

Sasuke looked at his food. "Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby," I would check too, but I couldn't at my current position, so I'd have to take Sasuke's word for it. "We four are going to get the bells together. It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry."

"I would give him my own food, but I can't exactly get over there." I pointed to my legs. They were feeling better after eating a little, but they were still weak.

Sakura looked at her food, before facing it towards Naruto. Naruto looked like he was about to cry. It was so cute! I cooed in my head.

"Sakura…" He muttered in shock. Sakura gave him a smile. "thanks."

Sakura looked up at Naruto. "You don't need to thank me, just eat. Hurry." She ordered my best friend, and I smiled at them.

"But, um," Naruto started to blush.

"I'm on a diet… I mean, I eat less than Sasuke, and Emiko needs her strength back. So don't worry about it." She told him, and I chuckled quietly when I realised something. Something she hadn't yet.

"But, see?" he moved he's hands. Showing her that he can't move his arms. She freaked out.

Sasuke got annoyed, and looked at them. "Hurry, we don't know when he's going to return." Sasuke ordered them, and I nodded my head.

"And he threw my explosive, so I can't track him." I added in, frowning where I could see it on the tree it landed on.

Sakura was shaking with anger, as she got Naruto some food, ready to feed him. Naruto's fantasy coming true. "I'm only going to do this once. You understand?!" Sakura pointed out to Naruto, angrily.

Naruto smiled. "I understand."

Sakura put the food near his mouth, and then Naruto got it into his mouth and chewed. When he swallowed, there was smoke everywhere. Kakashi had seen!


	7. Chapter 7 The End Of The Bell Test

Chapter 8

The wind whipped around us, I raised my arms to block my face, my hair whipping around me.

I looked, and I saw Kakashi come out of the smoke, glaring at us. My heart sped up. I'm scared. I'm actually scared.

"You four!" Kakashi shouted with pure anger, and it made a shiver run up my spine. The wind picked up again, making Naruto and Sakura scream. Sasuke was a bit frightful, but he glared at Kakashi. I was frozen in fear.

When the wind stop, I could see that Kakashi was leant over a bit, being on our level. "You four broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He asked, and my eyes widened. What is he going to do?

He stood up straight, and started some hand signs. The sky started to be covered in grey black clouds, lightning and thunder surrounding us. My hand went out, and grabbed the first thing I could. The back of Sasuke's shirt. He looked back at me with an annoyed look, but I didn't care. I was too scared.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked of us, and I gulped. Tell Dei-dei I'm sorry. And to turn you into Art!

I looked around at my team, as much as I could. I could feel Sasuke tense, Sakura was covering her head, shaking like a little dog in a storm, and Naruto's teeth were chattering. "But…" Naruto muttered.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi asked Naruto, looking at him.

"But, but, but! You said! That's why these three…" Naruto shouted, and I waited for him to finish. But it seems he wasn't.

"We're a four man team, right?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto, and Sakura. Pulling my hand off his shirt, and just holding my hand. He looked back at me.

Sakura suddenly sat up, and looked fiercely at Kakashi sensei. "Yeah, we four are one!" She shouted, and I closed my eyes. I slowly let go of Sasuke's hand, and he let me pull it back.

My eyes snapped open, and I glared at Kakashi. "Harm them, harm me? And we will have a problem. I won't let them get hurt! We are one!" I yelled right at him, pushing myself up onto my feet, my hand into my pouch, ready to go when he attacked.

I looked at my team, and I saw Naruto looking at all of us. Before looking up, and shouting. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's right." As loud as he could, over the thunder.

Kakashi took three steps toward us, and I took one back, my leg wobbled, but I stood my ground. "You four are one, eh?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"That's right, they will be one of the only things that won't be fleeting to me," and that's a huge thing, bet on that.

Kakashi leaned over again, letting go of the hand sign. Then he did a closed eye smile, and said the one thing none of us were expecting. "You pass."

All of us froze. I think I did because my body just stopped working, freezing up. I didn't get to eat enough for my strength to come back. I'm just glad I can stand up, unlike last time.

"You pass," what in the world?!

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked, and I tried to move my head, I could, but it was hard to make sure I didn't fall over.

The grey and black clouds slowly fell back. Kakashi stood up straight, his hands on his pockets. "You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal'. In the world of ninja, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse then scum." Kakashi looked into the air, like he was remembering something.

"He's… he's kind of cool." Naruto cried out, like he was about to cry. I nodded, keeping my balance.

"That is really deep," I muttered, and then I sighed. "It's almost artistic. Whoever came up with that, was an artist in my books. Jashin be with them." I almost prayed. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I smirked at them. "What, I believe in more than just art, ya know," Naruto laughed at me. He knows about Jashin. He doesn't believe it, but I'm not a full blown Jashinist either.

Kakashi nodded his head to in thanks. I guess his thanking me for commending the person who came up with that? Weird. "The training ends here. Everyone passes!" Yes! Kakashi did some weird moves, before he gave us a thumbs up. "Team seven will start doing missions starting tomorrow!"

Sakura did a little jump, and beamed. "Yes sir!"

Sasuke was smirking, with his eyes closed.

"I did it! I'm a ninja ninja ninja!" Naruto shouted, tears at the corner of his eyes. I chuckled.

I looked up at the sky. Hoping Dei-Dei was looking up at the same sky. "Dei-Dei, I hope you can wait for a bit longer. I'm going to be a Konoha nin for a while." I muttered. "But don't worry, I'm coming for you."

Kakashi turned around, and then said. "Let's go home." Sasuke, and Sakura got up, and started to walk away from Naruto and I. I couldn't really move.

I moved my hand just enough. Then I focused a little bit of my chakra that I had left, and I yelled. "Katsu!" the explosive that Kakashi threw on the tree, shuddered, and then exploded in, and out. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi jumped, and they looked back at me, as my eyes drooped, and I face planted the ground.

I heard them run towards me. "Used, too much chakra." Then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8 Hissy Fitting Uchiha's

Chapter 8

When I awoke, I saw that I was in a hospital, the monitors, and I looked at the I.V's in my arms. I glared at them. I was about to pull them out, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I followed the arm, and I saw Kakashi Sensei.

"I don't think you're supposed to pull that out," He pointed out, and I twisted my arm a little, and I grabbed his wrist too. My hand mouth turning up, and biting him.

He pulled his hand off my hand. I made my hand mouth disappear. "Your fault I'm here, anyway." I told him, and he looked at me confused. I put a finger in the air. "If you didn't tell us not to eat, I would have been fine."

He chuckled at me. "I see, when your full. You're able to hold off your chakra exhaustion a bit. Or, it doesn't make you so weak."

I nodded my head. "Making my hand mouths eat clay, doesn't just affect your chakra. But when hungry, it taunts with your mind too. It's hard to explain." I stated, and he nodded his head.

Suddenly, we heard a yell, and then laughter. I chuckled. I knew that laugh. I looked at Kakashi. "How long was I out for?" I asked Kakashi, and he looked at the time.

"24 hours," my jaw dropped. Then I groaned.

"Jashin, I missed our first mission," I muttered, and he ruffled my head. My eye twitched. My hair was out, all of it. The clips that were holding the shorter bits were out too, and the clip at the back was gone too. Great. No one's seen me without it.

"We didn't go on the missions without the full team," Kakashi reassured me, and I sighed out in relief.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in came the rest of my team. Sakura's eye was twitching at Naruto.

"Naruto, she could be asleep!" She yelled at my best friend, and I chuckled. They all looked at me.

Naruto's jaw dropped, Sasuke froze, and Sakura's eyes looked jealous, I sighed. The long hair. "Stop staring! Kakashi sensei. Where's my clips, and hair bands!" I snapped, and he chuckled at me.

Naruto snapped out of it, and then tackle hugged me. We both fell onto the bed. Laughing. "Emi! You're alright!" then he picked up a stand of my hair in awe. "you should wear your hair out more often," I slammed my hand on his head. Knocking him off the bed.

"No! For one, it would get in the way, two, I like it better up," I explained, and then I saw the clips and hair bands on the table next to me. I grabbed the hair band, and I pocketed the clips, and I flicked my hair up, and into a pony tail.

Sakura walked to me, and started to shake me. "How do you get your hair so long, and pretty?!" She screamed in my face, and I chuckled.

I put my hands on her arms, and I saw Naruto's eyes widened. I smirked as my hand mouths turned up, and I made them lick her.

She froze for a few seconds, and then screamed. Saying how gross I was. I laughed, Naruto's voice sounding with me.

"She's done that to me, ever since I found out." Naruto laughed, and I nodded my head.

"And I've bit him!" I cried out in laughter, and she sighed at our stupidity.

"And I thought you were becoming normal." Sakura muttered, and I chuckled. "But, now you're just weird still."

I rolled my eyes. "It's fight or flight. Well to me anyway. I'll become serious if it's needed," I explained. "Or, 'normal' as you call it. I just call it serious," She looked at me weirdly. "Plus, normal is overrated. And boring." I yawned.

Sasuke scoffed, and I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid duckbutt. I can't believe I grabbed is shirt when Kakashi was scaring us. I refuse to become so scared again. I refuse.

"Come on team. Let's leave Emiko to rest." Kakashi told everyone, and then ushered everyone out, but Sasuke stayed behind.

"There's something you're not telling me," He stated, and I smirked at him.

I put a finger in the air, the a know it all. "I don't know you Sasuke. I don't have to tell you anything," then he had a kunai on my neck. I rolled my eyes. "In due time, I'll tell you. But not now, Duckbutt." I knocked his hand away from me. The kunai flying out of his hand.

"Tell me," He ordered, and I shook my head with a smile.

"If you want me to tell you, don't force it. I'll come to you, when I trust you," then I pushed his shoulder, and he glared at me. I smiled. "Good things come to those who wait, little duck," then I lay down and I turned around my back facing him, and I smirked to myself. "Night!"

I heard him walk out of the room and slam the door. I bit my lip, to stop my giggles. The Uchiha just threw a hissy fit!


	9. Chapter 9 Old Drunk Men and Clay Mice

Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since that day in the hospital. Sasuke has glared at me a lot, Naruto and I have made a joke of it, whenever he does, and we see him do it. We both yell, 'Dark Duck!' It's really funny when we do it in the middle of the street, so we try to make him glare at us on purpose. Ha!

The missions have been really easy, babysitting, gardening, and other boring things. Nothing that can show off my art. Well, expect for one. But I did it for fun. It wasn't needed, and Kakashi sensei told me off for it later, which made me sad. I didn't talk for the rest of that day.

Now, we had a mission, another boring one. I had my scope on, and I was looking for the cat we had to catch through It, crouching on a tree.

I yawned as Sasuke's voice sounded threw the mic things. "This is Sasuke, at point b," I chuckled.

"This is Sakura, at point c!" Sakura said threw it too, right after Sasuke, I rolled my eyes, fan girl.

It was a few moments before Naruto spoke. "This is Naruto, arrived at point d, believe it!"

"You're slow Naruto," Kakashi told him, and then I yawned again. "Emiko, where are you?" Kakashi said, and I yawned again, and I looked around.

"I'm in a tree, why sensei?" I asked, and I heard him sighed.

"Are you at point d?" He asked me, and I looked around again, and I shrugged.

"Think so," everyone sighed, well, Naruto laughed. "Can I fly to find the thing?" I asked, and Kakashi sighed at me.

"No," I pouted, if he could see this pout, he would be putty, PUTTY! "Okay, team seven."

My scope zoomed in on the cat, as it jumped. "The target has moved guys," I said, over Kakashi.

We all moved into action. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all hid behind the trees, as the cat hid in a bush. I jumped into a tree, and I locked onto it, it looked up at me. i put my hand into my clay, and I made a clay mouse.

I grabbed it by the tail, and I waved it around. The cat's eyes gleamed looking at the mouse. "What's the distance to the target?"

"Five metres, I'm ready to go," Naruto told our sensei, and the cat started to walk a little toward the tree I was in, as I dangled the mouse. My team didn't notice.

"I am too," Sasuke told Kakashi, and I chuckled, no one noticing still.

"me too," Sakura added, and I snickered. They are so silly.

"Art is fleeting… and creative!" I exclaimed, and everyone sighed, except for Naruto, who snickered at me.

"Emiko, concentrate!" Kakasho ordered me, and I laughed once.

"I trust me, I am," I stated, making sure that it sounded like an inside joke.

"Okay, GO!"

Everyone jumped towards cat, as the cat jumped up the tree, and into my lap. I dangled the clay mouse in front of the cat's face.

"Sensei, the cat moved again!" Sakura screeched, and I laughed, everyone jumped, and I laughed louder, jumping out of the tree.

"Got it!" I cheered. The cat swiping at the mouse, and I pulled it away, glaring at the cat. "No, cat. No hurting my art," It hissed at me, and I hissed back.

Suddenly, the cat was out of my arms, and it was in Naruto's arms. The cat froze. Then looked at Naruto evilly, and then attacked him.

I pointed at Naruto, and I laughed. "That's what you get for taking the cat from me!" I laughed, and Sasuke hit me over my head. I turned on my heel, and I glared at him.

"Dumb Blonde," He said sarcastically. My jaw dropped. He is playing at Naruto and I's game?! I glared again, and he smirked. "Dumb blonde."

I screamed and then I ran to Naruto, picking up the cat from his arms and handing it to Sakura, and I started to shake Naruto. Naruto started to look disoriented.

"Naruto! Sasuke is acting like us!" I yelled in his face, and then I dropped him on the ground. Everyone was wincing as I still had my mic on. I then hid behind my best friend, who was still on the ground. "Hide me Naruto…" I muttered.

Naruto looked back at me, blinking a few times. "What?" my head dropped.

I sighed, and I looked at him in the eyes. "Alright, I'll explain. I glared at Sasuke for hitting me over the head, and then he said, 'Dumb Blonde' I thought it might have been an accident, so I glared again, and he did it again. Then I screamed, and I ran to you, and… we've come full circle." I stated, and he laughed.

"Ha! Sasuke is copying us!" I thought for a second of what he said, and then I started to laugh too.

"Losers," Sasuke muttered. Then I sat up, after taking a deep breath. Calming down. I looked at Sasuke, and he turned his back to us. Sakura was cooing over the cat, which had calm down.

Kakashi sighed over the com radios, "Does it have a ribbon in its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" I jumped up, and I tip toed over to Sasuke.

"It's the target for sure," Sasuke said, and then I jumped on his back. "Ahh!" he looked over his shoulder at me, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I pulled on his hair. "Get off!" He growled, and I looked at his hair carefully.

"Okay, 'operation Capture Tora the lost Pet' complete," Kakashi told us, and then I smirked when I realised he had no idea on what is happen.

"How in the world is your hair like this?!" I snapped in anger, and he glared at me. "DARK DUCK!" I shouted right in his ear. He flinched, and then I felt something dark behind me. I looked carefully and I saw Sakura glaring at me. I eeped and let go of Sasuke, and then I turned him around and I hid behind him. "Sakura, look at the dark duck, look at the dark duck." I said, and I heard her crack her knuckles.

I gulped. There is something I have learnt from being around fan girls, is that you don't! And do not! Touch their Sasuke. They will KILL YOU!

Then, Naruto, being the awesome friend he is, distracted her by yelling. "Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on?!" I felt Sakura' dark energy leave and I sighed.

I came out from behind Sasuke, and I let out my breath. "Close."

BAM! I flew back and into a tree. I looked up, and I saw Sakura, glaring at me. "Don't touch Sasuke!" She screamed at me, I eeped and ran away, grabbing Naruto's hand, and headed towards the meeting place to give the cat back.

When we got to the room, when ran in, and then I put my hands on my knees and puffed dramatically. Iruka, The Hokage, and the client were looking at me weird, Naruto was laughing at me.

I pointed to the door, and huffed. "Crazy fan girl, nuff said," Naruto patted my head.

"Sakura punched you into a tree! Ouch," he stated, and I glared at him. He laughed.

The door opened and in came Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. I eeped, and hid behind Naruto.

"Emiko, Naruto, why did you run off?" Kakashi asked, sounding annoyed, I peeked out from behind Kakashi, and I pointed at the pink headed girl.

"Sakura, punched me in the head, and and and. She was going to kill me!" I shouted, and she glared at me, and I hid behind Naruto again, Naruto was laughing at me. "Not funny, Naruto!" I cried, and I held onto his jacket. "She's scary…"

I could feel the anger coming off of Sakura again. But then she calmed down. I looked out, and I saw that she was giving the client her cat back. Evil thing. Wanted to play with my art. Speaking of my art, where did I put that clay mouse?

**Where the clay mouse is! **

A little clay mouse was running around the area, looking for his master, Emiko, when he climbed to the wrong place, and woke up an owl. The owl, thoroughly pissed off that his sleep was disrupted, and then saw the little clay mouse, and his eyes gleamed.

The owl, being an owl. Swooped down and had the mouse in it beck with one swoop. The owl, tasting this mouse was strange. Bit on it, the owl must have bit it wrong, because the next thing it knew. BOOM! The owl was dead.

(AN, I don't know, don't ask. I wrote that on the bus. Hahaha, blame the chaos that happens on the bus. Hahaha)

**Back to EMIKO! **

Why did I feel my chakra leave a little? Meh.

I put my attention back to the owner of the cart, and her cat. My eye started to twitch right away. The woman was killing the cat… with hugs! I bit my lip to stop my laughs. I should have let the cat eat the mouse, that way; the cat would have been put out of its misery. And not crying like he was being tortured.

Naruto started to scratch the back of his head. "That cat's getting what he deserves." Naruto pointed out, and I bit harder on my lip.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura muttered, and then I bit harder. My laughs were bubbling up.

I felt someone drip onto my chin. Sasuke looked at me weirdly. Naruto and Sakura was too busy looking at the cat.

He poked my chin, and pulled it away. Showing that I was bitting my lip enough to make it bleed. I stopped bitting it, and wiped the blood away. I got out a bit of clay, and I grabbed Sasuke's head, and I whipped the blood on it, before putting it into a hand mouth. I made it into a few little clay spiders, and I put it in my shuriken holster. Sasuke looked confused.

I sighed. "I got rid of my blood on your finger. Don't question it," I whispered, and he glared at me. I was about to yell Dark Duck, but Kakashi covered my mouth.

The Hokage called us forward, and Kakashi let go of my mouth, and I leaned towards Sasuke as we walked forward and whispered. "Dark duck," he didn't even retaliate! Now that's no fun. Pout.

The Hokage was reading from a bit of Paper as our client payed for the mission. "Now then, Kakashi's team seven's next mission is, Babysitting lord Yojyu's son. Grocery shopping at the neighbouring town, helping dig up potatoes at-" but he was cut off by Naruto.

"No!" He exclaimed, his arm in X formation. "No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission!" I nodded my head, crossing my arms across my chest. Frowning.

"These missions aren't complementing my art at all, un," I added onto Naruto's words.

"Choose something else!" Naruto and I said at the same time, and then Iruka slammed his hands on the table. Glaring at us with anger filled eyes.

"Idiots!" he shouted at us and I glared back. "You're still rookie ninja!" the Hokage pulled on his hat, in thought. "Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

Naruto leaned forward. "But, but! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" He shouted right back.

I nodded my head. "Yeah! How are we to 'gain experience', if we're doing missions that people at the academy could do, yah?" I shouted, and then Kakashi punched both Naruto and I into the ground.

"Cut it out," Kakashi told us off. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head.

"Ouchy…" I pouted, and I sighed. "That hurt sensei."

"Naruto, Emiko!" The Hokage called out, and Naruto was rubbing his head, and moaning in pain a bit. I looked at the old man. "It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are." Naruto looked at the Hokage, with his. 'I'm getting another lecture,' face.

Instead of listen to the old man lecture us again on something. I listened to Naruto as he talked about ramen and I added my own words of art. It seems that Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura had the same thoughts, and they ignored the Hokage too, listening to us.

"I had tonkatsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso ramen today," Naruto told us, and I looked at my clay pouch.

"I think I'll be making a stronger explosive. Mine are still basic. More fire power, the better, eh Naruto?" Naruto laughed at me, and I hugged him around the shoulder, as we were still on the ground.

"Listen!" We both jumped at the Hokage's shout. We both looked at him. Everyone looked at the old man too.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," he told the hokage.

"You always lecture Emiko and I like that, old man. But we're not the kids who used to pull pranks anymore!" then Naruto turned his back to the old man and crossed his arms, pouting. Like a kid. I chuckled.

"Naruto's right. We're not brats." The irony of thoses words.

I saw Iruka's frown turn into a smile, and the Hokage smiled fondly at us. Taking a puff of his pipe and chuckled.

"Okay, I understand." Naruto and I sat up straight in shock, as did Sasuke and Sakura. "If you insist, I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." I snickered. I used those words to tip off Sasuke I knew his brother! Ha!

Naruto looked back at the Hokage. "Really?" He asked, then he turned around fully. "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?" I knew those missions were out of our reach, but it's good to have high dreams. But exportations (Sp?)… they can come crashing down.

The Hokage chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now." the Hokage took a breath, before calling out. "Can you please come in now?" we all looked back at the door, Naruto and I standing up.

The door opened slowly, to revel… a drunken old man?! Drinking?! My face dropped. Yep, they sure do come crashing down.

He looked at us in disgust. Before drinking once. "What? They're all kids!" He exclaimed, and my eye twitched.

The man looked like he would pass out druck any second. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" he asked of us.

Naruto started to laugh, "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" He asked, looking at us all.

We all lined up, and then we looked. Sasuke was the tallest, the Sakura, then me, then little Naruto. I snickered.

"You are small Naruto, but I like you're as cute as a fox," he frowned at me. Then he glared at the old man, but not the Hokage.

I felt weird looks on my back. I ignored them. They knew I knew. Did they really think Naruto wouldn't tell his best friend? Idiots! He told me after the bell test when I got out of the hospital.

Naruto tried running at the old man. "I'm going to kill you!" but Kakashi held Naruto back from the back of his jumper.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot!" Kakashi scolded Naruto, and I chuckled at Naruto.

Then the old man's eyes dropped onto me, and then smiled at me. "And her, a ninja? She seems too cute to hurt anyone!" I laughed.

"Yeah right! I have the most fire power at of everyone in this room right here," I patted my pouch, and he seemed confused, and I laughed again.

He took another swig of his drink, and looked at all of us, one by one. "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

"Right, you want us to do that, but you still insult us. Stupid." I muttered, and Kakashi hit me over the head. I glare up at him.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Emiko. Go and get your things ready for this mission. Emiko, don't overdo it with your clay." I snickered.

"Alright, but I'm bring the stuff I can make it with," I stated. Then we walked out of the mission's room.

Tazuna came with us; I made sure he was looking at me, as I stretched. My hand mouths turning up. He froze. I laughed. Too much fun.

Hello again! I'm back, and I am sooo sorry about the wait. but I did just upload four chappies, yay for me! Hahaha. For those who have asked about this story on wattpad, yes, this is going to be the same.

**Question time!**

Who here thinks that Paranormal Activity isn't scary? I don't think it is… but then again not many horror movies scare me hahaha.

Follow and Review please! I am still looking for a beta as well :D


End file.
